A dor de uma perda!
by xxxdanixxx
Summary: Apenas, qnd se perde akela q se ama... E se encontra akela que nunca desejou.Td pode mudar... Em sua vida!KouKag UA Deixem coments, please!Fim, finalmente acabou.
1. cap1

**_A dor de uma perda!_**

/How the hell did we wind up like this

Why weren't we able?

To see the signs that we missed

And try to turn the tables/ 

/Como diabos nós terminamos desse jeito?

Porque nós não fomos capazes.

De ver os sinais que nos perdemos,

E tentar supera-los, /...****

**Nesse mundo, nessa época... Ainda existem seres chamados yokais. Seres quase extintos como muitos animais que conhecemos.Seres com formas parecidas á esses animais ou de uma forma que nunca poderemos imaginar, ao menos que podermos ver algum dia.Mas, também tem yokais com forma humana.Ou quase isso... E dois desses.Dois desses yokais que parecem humanos moram juntos em um apartamento...**

**Lutaram por suas vidas e foram felizes, porém não para sempre...**

**-Eu não agüento mais!-a yokai de olhos verdes penetrantes gritou enfurecida.Usava uma camisola azul.**

**-Como?-perguntou o yokai de olhos azuis, o qual estava sentado na mesa tomando seu café.**

**-Como?Eu não agüento essa nossa vida!-ela gritava.**

**-Eu não entendo Ayame.-ele disse se levantando.**

**-Não dá!Nossa vida não dá mais certo!-ela se lamentava.Estava com os olhos cheios de lágrimas.**

**-Como assim?-ele disse se aproximando dela.**

**-Não chegue perto de mim.-ela falou triste.-Você... Você só pensa no trabalho.Trabalho e Trabalho!**

**-Não é bem assim.-ele disse voltando a se aproximar.Mesmo ela dizendo que não.**

**- "Não é bem assim?" -ela repetiu o interrogando.-Kouga... Eu te amo!Mas... Há quanto tempo não ouço você dizer o mesmo?-ela deixou uma lágrima rolar por seu rosto.-Você me ama?Ou esse seu amor se apagou e agora é um amor platônico o meu?**

**-Que pergunta mais besta!-ele a encarou.-è claro que te amo.**

**-Parecia mais que amava seu trabalho... Há quanto tempo você chega cansado demais para mim?Há quanto tempo?-ela falava melancólica.**

**-Pare de falar besteiras.-ele estava começando a se irritar.**

**Ela caminhou até a porta.Pegou as chaves do carro.E antes de abri-la e ir olhou para ele.**

**-Kouga... Devemos dar um tempo.Para colocarmos a cabeça no lugar... Não agüento mais minha vida.-dizendo isso ela foi embora.**

/I wish you'd unclench your fists  
and unpack your suitcase  
Lately there's been too much of this  
don't think its too late/

/Eu gostaria que você não apertasse seus punhos

E desfizesse suas malas

Ultimamente vem acontecendo muito isso

Não pense que é tarde/

**Kouga estava muito confuso.**

**-Eu te ignorei tanto assim?-se perguntou sentando se no sofá da sala.**

**+.+**

**Ayame**** apertou o botão do elevador.Mas, não teve paciência para espera-lo.Então resolveu descer pela escada.**

**Foi até a garagem e entrou no carro.**

**Saiu do prédio... Seria bom dar um passeio para refrescar as idéias.**

**+.+**

**Kouga tirou a aliança de seu dedo anular esquerdo.**

**-Talvez, há muito tempo eu não lhe digo que te amo.**

**Olhou dentro do anel onde tinha os escritos:**

**"Nosso amor é eterno... e sempre será".**

/Nothing's wrong  
just as long as  
you know that someday I will/

/Nada está errado

Só até que

Você saiba que algum dia eu vou/

**+.+**

**Ayame**** andava com o carro a mil por hora.Atravessa faróis vermelhos e chegou quase a atropelar uma senhora já de idade.**

**-Eu te amo, Kouga.Mas, eu não agüento mais os dias passarem... E ser tudo igual.Pois, há quanto tempo não nos abraçamos e juramos nos amar eternamente?Há quanto tempo não nos beijamos e dizemos que nos amamos?-ela chorava desesperadamente.**

**+.+**

**Kouga deixou a aliança cair no chão.Olhou para o objeto ali caído...**

**-Mesmo que você não esteja aqui... Eu te amo, Ayame!Eu te amo!**

/Someday, somehow  
gonna make it allright but not right now  
I know you're wondering when  
(You're the only one who knows that)  
Someday, somehow  
gonna make it allright but not right now  
I know you're wondering when

(You're the only one who knows that)/  
/Algum dia, de alguma maneira

Vou fazer com que tudo fique bem, mas não agora.

Eu sei que você está pensando quando

(Você é a única que sabe disso)

Algum dia, de alguma forma.

Vou fazer com que tudo fique bem, mas não agora.

Eu sei que você está pensando quando

(Você é a única que sabe disso)/.

**+.+**

**Foi inevitável!**

**A velocidade que ela corria... Não dava para brecar!**

**Não dava!**

**Foi fatal...**

**O carro em que Ayame estava se chocou com o que cruzava a avenida que ela percorria em alta velocidade.**

**Um choque...**

**Ayame**** sentiu uma dor profunda.**

**Não pelos estilhaços que lhe cortavam, mas sim por não ter dito a Kouga que o amava, sorrindo, o abraçando.Não ter lhe dado um último beijo.**

**E veio aquele sentimento de culpa.**

**De não ter escutado a opinião dele.**

**E de não tê-lo em seus braços pela última vez.**

**E mesmo com o sangue se misturando com suas lágrimas, juntou suas últimas forças.**

**-Kouga eu te amo!-gritou.Uma longa pausa...-E mesmo que não se lembre... Nosso amor é eterno e sempre será!A-Adeus!-sussurrou fechando os olhos.**

**Mas, ainda conseguiu escutar:**

**-Ela está falando.**

**-Não durma.Fique de olhos abertos.**

**-Sua respiração... Ela parou de respirar.**

**-Não...-ela não escutou mais nada.Mas, viu...:**

**Lembrou de quando tinha cinco anos... Lembrou o dia em que se escondeu de seu avô atrás do sofá.O dia em que teve um apagão, ou algo assim e estava com muito medo e Kouga a acalmou.E também prometeu que iriam se casar.Lembrou do dia em que seu avô faleceu.E do dia que se casou.Lembrou de Kouga e lembrou deste dia.O dia em que a culpa tomou sua alma e que seu medo se tornou realidade... Perdeu Kouga!E se perdeu!**

**Um dos bombeiros após tira-la do carro cobriu o corpo dela com um pano.**

**-ela não agüentou.-lamentou.**

**Olha como a vida é...**

**Ela bateu no carro e faleceu e o senhor que estava no outro carro estava em estado grave.Mas... Tinha chance de voltar a viver.**

**O fim...**

/Well I hoped that since we're here anyway  
We could end up saying  
Things we've always needed to say  
So we could end up stringing  
Now the story's played out like this  
Just like a paperback novel  
Lets rewrite an ending that fits  
Instead of a Hollywood horror/

/Como diabos nós terminamos desse jeito

Porque nós não fomos capazes

De ver os sinais

E tentar superar

Agora a estória é contada assim

Exatamente como uma novela

Vamos reescrevê-la com um final apropriado

Em vez de um horror de Hollywood/

**+.+**

**Kouga não agüentou mais.Precisava ir atrás de Ayame.Pegou a aliança e colocou de volta no dedo.**

**Saiu do prédio em um piscar de olhos.Percorreu quase todo seu bairro.Rápido como um raio.Graças a sua super velocidade.**

**Chegou na primeira avenida...**

**O cheiro de sangue... O mesmo carro...**

**Não podia ser!**

**Ele não queria acreditar.**

**Entrou multidão adentro.**

**Muitos policiais tentaram o afastar mais foi em vão.**

**-Eu não acredito!-ele dizia com lágrimas nos olhos.**

**-Meu senhor se afaste!-pediu um policial segurando o braço dele.**

**Kouga tirou o braço do policial de cima de seu braço.**

**-Ayame... È mentira.-ele se agachou perto do corpo coberto pelo pano.**

**-Senhor...-o policial o chamou.**

**-Me deixa!-falou olhando o policial com raiva e mostrando seus caninos.**

**O policial com medo se afastou e foi ajudar os outros policiais a afastar os repórteres.**

**Kouga recuou um pouco, mas, tirou o pano de cima do corpo de Ayame.-è mentira!-gritou.**

**Abraçou Ayame, que apesar, de tantos cortes não estava desfigurada.**

**-Perdão!-ele chorava.-Perdão!-repetiu.**

**Afastou se um pouco e beijou Ayame.**

**Não são assim em filmes, novelas, livros?**

**Por que ela não voltava a viver?**

**Por quê?**

**-Eu te amo!-a deitou e a cobriu.Tirou a aliança...**

/Nothin's wrong  
just as long as  
you know that someday I will/

/Nada está errado

Só até que 

Você saiba que algum dia eu vou/

-Você será enterrada com nossa aliança... Pois, nosso amor é eterno e sempre será.Por favor, não se esqueça disso... Não se esqueça!Pelo menos até o dia em que iremos nos reencontrar.-ele murmurou.

Olhou para suas mãos cheias de sangue.Ah!Se esse sangue fosse o seu e não o dela.

-Perdão!-ele chorava.Não escandalosamente.Apenas, silenciosamente.

Um pingo da água caiu sobre sua mão.Poderia ser uma lágrima, mas, não era.

Era a chuva...

Seria para deixar esse dia mais infeliz ou apagar as tristezas?

Continua...


	2. cap2

**_A dor de uma perda!_**

**Kagome e Sango caminhavam pelas ruas movimentadas de Tóquio.**

**Pararam em uma banca e compraram um jornal.**

**-Olha ainda falam sobre aquela yokai que morreu há uma semana...-disse Sango segurando o jornal.**

**-Foi super trágico.-disse Kagome.**

**-Verdade... Ele, o marido dela, a beijou na boca, mesmo depois, dela já estar morta.**

**-Triste... Parece filme.Mas não acho justo, a vida dele ser invadida desse jeito.**

**-Infelizmente não podemos fazer nada.-Sango falou enrolando o jornal.-Vai ficar com o jornal?**

**-Não desejo ver mais injustiças e tristezas.**

**-Certo.-Sango beijou a testa da amiga.-Agora vou me encontrar com Miroku.**

**-Mande um beijo para ele.**

**-Mandarei.**

**Kagome viu a amiga se afastar.**

**Suspirou e virou-se.Andando na direção a contrária que sua amiga foi.**

**+.+**

**Kouga depositou um buquê de rosas amarelas sobre o túmulo de Ayame.**

**-Por que tem que acabar assim?**

**Ele olhou para o céu.**

**-Mas... –respirou fundo.Fechou os olhos e abaixou a cabeça.-Me espere... Até o dia que te reencontrarei.**

**+.+**

**-è o fim?-perguntou segurando as lágrimas.**

**Kagome estava em uma praça qualquer.Onde tinha combinado de se encontrar com um meio yokai*Fruto do amor de um humano com um yokai*.**

**-Será melhor desse jeito...**

**-Eu realmente entendo...-falou o cortando.**

**-Kagome.-ele murmurou.**

**-Inuyasha, a... –ela não agüentou e deixou uma lágrima rolar por seu rosto.-Adeus!-disse se virando e correndo.**

**-Espera!-ele gritou em vão.-Desculpa...-sussurrou triste para si próprio.**

**+.+**

**Kagome correu desesperadamente.**

**Atropelou as pessoas na rua, as empurrou.**

**E ainda passou pela rua no farol vermelho...**

**Quase sendo atropelada.**

**Mas, chegou em uma rua calma.**

**Onde não se via uma única alma viva.Já mais calma, foi atravessar a rua.**

**Mas...**

**Foi atropelada!**

**Atropelada...**

**Atropelada...**

**Por uma bicicleta.**

**Sim uma reles bicicleta.**

**Ela caiu com tudo no chão machucando seu joelho.**

**Deitou no chão e chorou.**

**-Garota idiota!-gritou o rapaz que a atropelou.-Olha o que você fez!Estragou a roda da minha bicicleta.**

**Ela não respondeu continuou a chorar, ali.Debruçada no chão.**

**-Escutou?-o rapaz gritou.-Menina pare de chorar!-ordenou.**

**Ela se sentou no chão, assustada.Chorava tão baixo que mal ela podia escutar... Como ele saberia?Sentou se de costas para ele.**

**-Você já chorou por perder alguém?-ela sussurrou bem baixinho.**

**-Já!-ele disse.**

**Ela se virou, mas, permaneceu sentada.**

**Ele fazia mágica para escuta-la?Ou o ouvido dele era assim tão bom, mesmo?**

**Não!**

**Ele não era humano.**

**Era um yokai.**

**Dava para ver.**

**Pelas orelhas.**

**Por tudo.**

**-Você...-ela olhou fixamente para ele.**

**-Sim, sou um yokai, e daí?-ele falou irritado.**

**-Eu sei disso... Percebi!Mas, eu conheço você.-ela disse finalmente parando de chorar.**

**-Sei... O yokai que perdeu sua amada em um acidente de trânsito.-ele falou irônico.**

**-Não!-ela exclamou.-Como alguém que sofreu por perder alguém que amava muito.**

**-E o que você entende, sobre perder alguém?-ele falou sarcástico.**

**-Eu perdi alguém também.Não dá forma que você perdeu sua amada.**

**-Amada com nome... Ayame!-ele falou mostrando seus caninos e suas garras.**

**-Perdão!Ayame, melhor assim...?Sabe?Ele não me ama mais.-ela desabafou.**

**No mesmo instante, as lágrimas voltaram.**

**-Só isso?-ele falou como se aquilo não fosse importante.Bem, para ele não era.-Esqueça isso!Agora vamos negociar sobre minha bicicleta.**

**-mas...-ela limpou as lágrimas.-è tão triste poder ver a pessoa e não toca-la mais.**

**-Certo... O que isso me importa?-ele realmente estava irritado.**

**-Nada mais...-ela abaixou a cabeça.-Eu não queria que fosse assim!-ela gritou.-Queria que não fosse assim.-ela repetiu.**

**-Olha...-ele falou revirando os olhos.-Tudo bem, não precisa pagar a droga da roda da bicicleta.-ele falou indo embora e levando a bicicleta ao seu lado.**

**-Espera!-ela disse se levantando, mas, logo caiu.-Que dor no joelho.-resmungou.**

**-O que foi?-ele perguntou irritado.**

**-Não sei onde estou... Poderia me ajudar?-ela perguntou.-Ai!-gemeu de dor.**

**Kouga jogou a bicicleta em um monte de lixos que tinha ali perto.**

**Arrancou um pedaço da blusa e amarrou no joelho de Kagome.**

**-Pronto!-falou indo embora.**

**-Espera!-ela gritou desesperada.-Vai me deixar aqui?Perdida?**

**-Sim!-ele disse dando alguns passos e se afastando mais dela.**

**Ela se levantou.Caminhou cambaleando.-Por favor, moço...Espera!-ela tentou gritar.**

**Mas... Seu estado emocional e seu joelho doendo não ajudaram.**

**-Por que todo mundo não gosta de ficar ao meu lado?-ela perguntou caindo desmaiada no chão.**

**+.+**

**Kagome aos poucos abriu os olhos...**

**Lembrou do ocorrido e relaxou na cama.**

**Escutou a porta se abrir e olhou para quem entrava por esta.**

**-Acordou?-ele perguntou caminhando até a cama.**

**Ela se sentou na cama.-è... Obrigado...**

**Sentou-se na ponta da cama.-De nada...**

**-Aqui é o seu quarto?-ela perguntou olhando envolta... Tinha um pequeno armário... Uma tv. E só.**

**-Não... È o quarto de hóspede.**

**-Ah!-ela se espreguiçou.E levantou.-Poderia me ajudar a voltar para a casa?-ela perguntou sorrindo.**

**-Por que está sorrindo?Eu ia te abandonar com o joelho machucado lá no meio da rua.-ele falou olhando fixamente para ela.**

**-Mas, você não me abandonou!-ela falou sorrindo ainda mais.-Por isso, obrigado!-ela olhou para o machucado no joelho... Estava enfaixado.-Obrigado por isso, também.**

**Kouga ficou um pouco corado.**

**Levantou se imediatamente e puxou Kagome pelo braço.**

**-O que houve?-Kagome perguntou sem entender a reação dele.**

**Ele a levou até a sala.Sentou no sofá...**

**Que estava com um manto negro, aliás, Kouga ainda estava de luto.**

**Kagome sorriu e se sentou ao lado dele.**

**-Será que você pode me levar para casa?-Ela perguntou.**

**-Tá eu levo... Mas... Não se importa de ir a pé?**

**-Como?**

**-Você quebrou minha bicicleta e...-ele abaixou a cabeça.-Apesar, de ter outro carro não dirijo mais...**

**-Desculpa!-ela se levantou.-Eu vou a pé!**

**-Não tudo bem.-ele disse se levantando também.**

**-Obrigado!-ela falou feliz.**

**-Chega de agradecer!-ele falou mal-humorado.**

**-Tá...-ela disse pegando não mão dele e o puxando.-Obrigado por tudo!E essa é a última vez que agradeço.**

**Kouga afastou sua mão da mão de Kagome.-Nunca mais me toque!-ordenou.-Se não quiser ser morta.-ele disse bravo e mostrando suas garras.**

**Kagome se afastou.-Des... Desculpa.-ela gaguejou.**

**Kouga não gostava de humanos... E ainda mais uma fêmea.**

**Ainda tinha se atrevido a traze-la para seu lar.Onde Ayame viveu.**

**Como ele podia estar fazendo isso com si próprio e com Ayame?**

**-Acho melhor eu ir embora sem você.-Kagome disse caminhando até a porta.-Eu me acho... Perguntando para as pessoas.-ela falou abrindo a porta.-Então, até algum dia.-ela disse indo embora.**

**Ele não falou nada.**

**Caminhou até a porta e a viu entrar no elevador.**

**Ainda pensou em ir atrás dela e a ajudar a achar o caminho para casa... Mas, ela era uma humana.**

**E...**

**As portas do elevador se fecharam.E Kagome foi embora.**

**"Mas, sabe o mais estranho de tudo isso? Eles não se apresentaram. Eles não disseram á cada um seus nomes. Essa vida é tão estranha. Você conhece as pessoas e às vezes, esquece de apenas, perguntar seus nomes. Seus nomes...".**

**Kouga trancou a porta.**

**Escorreu por está.**

**-Ayame... Meu amor.Perdoe meu grande pecado.Trouxe a nosso lar um humano, seres desprezíveis.Ainda por cima, uma humana.Perdoe-me!Isso não vai mais acontecer.Amor... Como espero o dia em que poderei me encontrar de novo com você...-ele começou a rezar.**

**"... Kouga não sabe o nome de Kagome e vice-versa. Mas, tenham certeza... Um dia eles ainda vão saber".**

**Continua...**

**+.+.+.+**

**Olá!**

**Quero primeiramente agradecer a Naru q fez o favor de postar o 1° cap. pra mim!**

**Brigadu viu?**

**Muito mesmu!**

**E agradecer a Alize pelo seu comentário.**

**Continue mandando coments**

**Para quem naum em conhece meu nome é Daiane.**

**Mas, me chame de Dani.**

**Eu tb posto minhas fics no webfanfics.E agora estou postandu aki e tb no site da Naru!**

**Bem, mande coments **

**Bjs**

**Dani**

**Obs- Pessoal a músik do cap. Anterior era Someday do Nickeback**


	3. cap3

**_A dor de uma perda!_**

**Passou-se um mês...**

**Kouga não se atrevia a sair de casa.Estava tão depressivo.**

**Não agüentava olhar para todos os lados e não ver Ayame.**

**Sentia uma imensa culpa... Sentia se culpado pela morte dela.**

**Olhava para todos os cantos e via ela.**

**Não deu outra... Entrou em depressão.**

**Mas, hoje tinha decidido sair de vez dessa angustia...**

**Dessa tristeza!**

**Colocou um casaco preto... Como o resto de suas roupas.**

**Ainda permanecia em luto.**

**Essa foi sua escolha.**

**Desceu de seu apartamento...**

**E foi até um parque.**

**+.+.+.+**

**Kagome caminhava pelo mesmo parque que Inuyasha tinha lhe dito "adeus".**

**Era inverno e estava muito frio.**

**Abraçou-se a procura de esquentar o próprio corpo.**

**-Kagome!-ouviu uma voz já idosa a chamar.**

**Ela se virou e deu de cara com sua tia Kaede.**

**Ela era sua tia-avó.Era sábia e muito inteligente.**

**-Como vai?-a voz já cansada pela idade não passou de um suspiro.**

**-Bem, e você?-Kagome perguntou sorrindo.**

**-Ainda estou viva, não é mesmo?-a velha falou com um pouco de ironia na voz.-Vejo que está sorrindo... Mesmo depois, de Inuyasha ter escolhido minha neta.**

**-Eu sorri no mesmo dia, minha tia.-disse Kagome um pouco triste.**

**Kaede segurou o queixo de Kagome.-Sorria!Isso mesmo.Nunca vi sorriso tão lindo quanto o seu.**

**-Obrigada!-disse Kagome com mais humor na voz.**

**-Felicidades!-disse Kaede indo embora.**

**Parece até um adeus... Dizer felicidades.Mas, Kaede tinha essa mania.De desejar felicidades.E nunca dizia até logo, e muito menos tchau.Imagine um adeus.**

**-Felicidades!-disse Kagome vendo a velha senhora ir embora.**

**Kagome continuou a caminhar.**

**+.+**

**Kouga colocou a mão no bolso e tirou uma foto.Nela estava Ayame e ele.**

**Foi no dia de seu casamento.**

**Fora tão difícil se casar...**

**Construir suas próprias vidas.**

**E tudo tinha acabado assim.**

**Sem um adeus real.**

**Com lágrimas e desespero.**

**Kouga estava tão ligado vendo a foto.**

**Que não percebeu que junto á poeira e folhas o vento vinha.**

**Este fez questão de arrancar das mãos dele a foto e faze-la voar pelos ares.**

**Kouga se desesperou.**

**Correu como um louco atrás da foto.**

**"Como o vento... Que levou minha foto, Ayame se foi".Ele pensou enquanto, ia atrás da foto para alcançar sua lembrança.**

**+.+**

**Kagome sentou em um banco próximo do mesmo lugar que Inuyasha tinha dito "adeus".**

**Não sabia porque mais algo a atraiu até lá.**

**Seria a lembrança ou a esperança que Inuyasha voltasse a ama-la?**

**No mesmo estante sorumbática ficou.Como se uma sombra negra a cobrisse e o mundo a rejeitasse.**

**Cobriu a face com suas mãos, tentando impedir que alguma lágrima aparecesse.**

**Mas, e se elas voltassem?**

**Nada poderia fazer, poderia?**

**Afastou suas mãos e olhou triste para o chão.Viu um papel em formato retangular que lhe chamou a atenção.**

**Pegou o papel.**

**-O que é isso?-perguntou para si própria.**

**Virou a folha e levou um susto.**

**Era uma foto!**

**Não por ser uma foto, mas, sim para quem ali estava.**

**Ayame, a yokai que morreu no acidente de carro, com um vestido de noiva e o marido dela.**

**Olhou para os lados.**

**-O que eu faço?-ela não sabia o que fazer.**

**Poderia ir ao apartamento devolver?**

**-Acho melhor não...**

**+.+**

**Kouga parou de correr e viu a foto sendo pega por Kagome.**

**-Não pode ser!-sussurrou.**

**O que ele faria agora?**

**O que?**

**+.+**

**Kagome levantou-se.**

**Até saber o que fazer ficaria com a foto.**

**-Vou para casa!-disse para si mesma.**

**Sorriu caminhando e olhando a foto em suas mãos.**

**+.+**

**Kouga não sabia o que fazer.**

**Viu Kagome ir embora.**

**-E agora?E agora?-se perguntava.**

**Respirou fundo e decidiu ir atrás de Kagome.Sem que ela percebesse.**

**+.+**

**Kagome deu uma olhada para trás mais uma vez.Desde de quando tinha saído do parque tinha a pequena impressão de estar sendo seguida.**

**E de novo não tinha nada!**

**-Acho que estou louca de vez.-falou continuando a caminhar.**

**Olhava sem parar á foto.**

**Como eles pareciam felizes...**

**Mas por que tudo tinha que acabar assim?**

**+.+**

**Kouga saiu de trás do poste e continuou a segui-la.**

**Viu quando ela entrou em uma casa.Provavelmente, onde ela morava.**

**E agora?**

**+.+**

**Kagome abriu lentamente o portão.**

**Deu uma última olhada na foto.**

**-Você!-escutou uma voz chamá-la.**

**Virou-se imediatamente.**

**E deu de cara com mais nem menos, Kouga.**

**-Moça você tem algo que me pertence.-ele disse apontando para a foto nas mãos dela.**

**-Oh, sim...-ela disse dando a foto para ele pelo portão.**

**-Obrigado!-ele disse com os olhos brilhando.**

**-Quer entrar?-ela perguntou gentilmente.**

**Ele a ignorou e começou a ir embora.-Eu não te conheço!-disse amargamente.**

**Kagome sorriu.Abriu o portão e gritou.**

**-Ora, prazer meu nome é Kagome.E o seu?-ela gritou.**

**-O que?-ele disse voltando a encara-la.**

**-Bem, disse que não me conhecia.Falar meu nome é um começo, não?-ela disse sorrindo.**

**Ele a olhou torto.Ela era uma maluca?**

**-E o seu nome?-ela disse estendendo a mão.**

**-Tá, você venceu.Meu nome é Kouga.-ele disse apertando a mão dela.**

**-Prazer Kouga!Agora não quer entrar e tomar um café?**

**-Não...-ele disse voltando a ir embora.**

**-Mesmo?-ela insistiu.**

**Ele voltou a encara-la.**

**Caminhou até ela.**

**-Olha que eu sei fazer um café delicioso!-ela voltou a insistir.**

**Ele a segurou com força pelo braço.-Eu não gosto de café!**

**-Mas, posso fazer um suco.-ela sorria.**

**Ele apertou mais forte a mão sobre o braço dela.**

**-Olha, aqui!Eu não gosto de café.Eu não gosto de porcaria nenhuma de suco.E não quero entrar na sua casa.-ele estava se irritando.**

**-Mas...-ela tentou se defender.**

**-Droga!Eu não gosto de você!-ele gritou.**

**Os olhos dela se encheram de lágrimas mais uma vez.**

**-Mas, é que você parecia tão triste... Queria te alegrar!-ela disse melancólica.**

**-Menina eu não fui com a sua cara.Então, não insista mais em nada.-disse soltando o braço dela.**

**-Desculpa... Eu não queria irritar você.-ela disse esfregando o braço que doía um pouco.**

**-Mas, irritou!-ele gritou.**

**Kagome não conseguiu conter, suas lágrimas voltaram.**

**-Desculpa...-pediu de novo.**

**-Agora, por favor, vê se me esquece.Não quero mais nem ver sua cara.**

**Kagome abaixou a cabeça.-Tá... **

**Sem dizer mais nada ele deu meia-volta.**

**Kagome limpou uma das suas lágrimas.Mas continuou de cabeça baixa.**

**Ela entrou em casa.-Como todos... Você é mais um que não me quer ao seu lado... Como Inuyasha!-ela murmurou ainda mais triste.-Mais um que me odeia... E sempre vai me odiar.**

**Não era verdade!**

**Kouga tinha se cativado com a personalidade de Kagome.**

**Mas, o medo...**

**Sim medo!**

**Kouga não queria "trair" Ayame.**

**Não queria.**

**Mas, Kagome apareceu na sua vida e...**

**Nada!**

**Entretanto, sem ele entender deu uma vontade de correr e abraça-la.Aparar suas lágrimas.**

**Mas, e Ayame?**

**Ele iria desistir de tudo para ambos viverem felizes.**

**Essa era sua decisão.**

**Não era?**

**Quantas vezes tomamos decisões e erradas e nos arrependemos até o resto de nossas vidas.**

**Nunca nos perdoamos e entramos em uma depressão profunda.**

**Nos arrependemos até mesmo de um sorriso que não retribuímos.**

**Ou de simples palavras que não dissemos.**

**+.+**

**Kouga entrou em seu apartamento e foi direto para seu quarto.**

**Caiu com tudo na cama.**

**-Não queria que terminasse assim... Por que você me deixou Ayame?-ele gritou olhando para o teto do quarto.-Por que me abandonou?**

**Lágrimas tristes e desesperadas caíram de seus olhos uma atrás da outra.**

**E pelo cansaço acabou por dormir.**

**Da janela tudo observava.**

**Como ele tinha se tornado uma pessoa tão fechada e sem esperanças...**

**Abriu a porta da varanda e por esta entrou.**

**Guardou as imensas asas e sorriu triste.**

**Seus olhos verdes penetrantes se fixaram em Kouga.**

**-Eu também me pergunto todos os dias porque acabou assim... Nós erramos.E ninguém mais... Amor!-a mulher sussurrou.-Eu não te abandonei.Não... Nunca faria isso.**

**Ayame.Sim, era o belo anjo que entrou pela janela.**

**Deitou-se ao lado de Kouga na cama.**

**Tocou-lhe a face.**

**-Kouga.-murmurou.-Por que não dá uma única chance para Kagome?-ela perguntou para ele.**

**Mesmo sabendo que não haveria respostas.**

**Beijou a boca dele.E não sentiu ser retribuída.**

**-Como queria ter sentido seus lábios pela última vez... Ter ouvido que você me amava e dito que lhe amava... Tudo com mais calma.-uma lágrima rebelde caiu da face de Ayame até a face de Kouga.**

**-Viva meu amor, e só isso me fará feliz!-disse sumindo e se misturando com o ar.**

**-Ayame!-gritou acordando.-Foi só um sonho... Um sonho...-murmurou para si mesmo.**

**Olhou para os lados e quando olhou para cama.Em seu lado ali...**

**Tinha uma pena branca.**

**Viu que sua janela estava aberta.**

**-O que...-ele não entendeu aquilo.Mas finalmente sorriu.-Eu também sinto sua falta.-disse olhando fixamente para a pluma em sua mão.**

**Continua...**

*****************************

OI!

Eu demorei um bocado para postar.Desculpe.

Obrigado a:

Aline-Obrigada!E fiko feliz q minha fic seja de seu agrado.

Alize-O Sesshoumaru... Ainda naums ei.Provavelmente, ele vai aparecer.

Sissi-Obrigada, miga por ler.Sim é triste.Mas, infelizmente foi preciso eu fazer isso.Sim, Kag-Kouga.Achei legal, mudar um pouko.Tenha certeza, ambos tem quase o mesmo problema com romances.B-jokas.

Akemi-Bigada por ler minha fic.Estou feliz que vc tenha lido ela.Bjos

Acho q é só!

Tentarei naum demorar mais para postar!

B-jokas

Dani


	4. cap4

**_A dor de uma perda!_**

**Sango estava na frente de uma lanchonete.**

**Estava frio e começara a nevar...**

**-Cadê você?-perguntou para si própria em voz alta.E olhou para os lados.**

**Ouviu uma buzina... E viu um carro, vermelho, que se aproximava.**

**Ela entrou as pressas no carro.**

**-Você demorou!-ela reclamou colocando o cinto.**

**-Desculpe.-o jovem, que dirigia o carro, respondeu.**

**-Tudo bem!-ela falou sorrindo.**

**-Como... Ela... Está?-ele gaguejou.**

**-Kagome?**

**-Sim...**

**-Ela está bem.-a menina respondeu olhando para fora.Se demorassem a chegar em casa... Talvez, a neve os atrapalhasse.Já que, não parava de nevar e cada vez era mais.-Foi ele, não foi?-ela o interrogou.**

**-Sim, foi.-o jovem respondeu sem tirar os olhos do trânsito.**

**-Miroku!Diga a Inuyasha que Kagome está melhor sem ele.-ela disse entre os dentes.Parecia ter ficado nervosa.**

**O rapaz olhou para ela e sorriu.-Num desconta em mim... Amor!-ele pediu voltando a olhar o trânsito.**

**Ele parou... Já que, era farol vermelho.**

**-Ah...-Miroku abriu a boca mais depois, a fechou.**

**-O que ele quer com ela?-Sango perguntou.**

**-Ele se sente culpado.-ele disse ainda a encarando.**

**-Não, sei porque não sentiria... Ele é o "culpado".-ela falou brava.-Não gosto que façam Kagome sofrer.Ela como uma irmã para mim.**

**-Eu sei.-Miroku falou tocando o rosto da namorada.-Mas, se ele ama mesmo Kikyou... Era melhor assim... Pois, se não... Kagome sofreria mais.-ele disse pausadamente.**

**-Talvez...-Sango disse fechando os olhos.-Mas, é verdade.Kagome está tão bem.Nem parece que levou o fora de Inuyasha.**

**-Que bom!-Miroku falou aproximando seus lábios dos de Sango.**

**-Ainda bem que com a gente tá tudo bem...-Sango murmurou.**

**Miroku não falou nada.E foi se aproximando cada vez mais dos lábios da namorada... Cada vez mais... Faltavam milímetros para seus lábios se tocaram...**

**Biiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!**

**_idiota!**

**_Não sabe para que serve o farol verde?**

**_Se quiserem namorar que encontrem outro lugar!**

** Vários gritos dos outros motoristas foram escutados... Miroku não tinha percebido o farol verde.Deu um sorriso amarelo.E começou novamente a dirigir.**

**Enquanto, Sango se matava de rir... Da situação de Miroku... E dela também.**

**+.+**

**Kouga ainda pensara na pena que achou quando acordou noutro dia.**

**-Uma ilusão?-ele se perguntava.-Não... Não pode ser.**

**Além, de pensar na pena, também, pensava em uma certa garota de olhos azuis e cabelos negros.Fora tão grosso com ela.**

**Mas... Era culpa dela.Sim, ela era a culpada.**

**Porém, seria tão bom ele saber do que a culpava.**

**Afinal, qual era a culpa dela?**

**Ser gentil?**

**Como se sentiu inútil.**

**Ela o tratara tão bem.**

**Ela deveria ter o tratado assim para pagar o dia que ele cuidou dela.**

**Mas... Para isso ele teve que leva-la a sua casa.**

**E...**

**Não poderia levar outra fêmea para sua casa.Só Ayame!**

**Só ela o faria feliz.**

**Mas, ela se foi.**

**Porém, não era para sempre.**

**Respirou fundo.E resolveu voltar a casa da Kagome para pedir desculpa.**

**+.+**

**Chegou na casa dela e tocou a campainha.**

**Quem atendeu fora uma mulher sorridente.**

**Deveria ser a mãe dela.**

**-Por favor, a Kagome está?-ele perguntou inseguro.**

**Por ser um yokai talvez, a mulher o matasse.**

**-Um amiguinho de Kagome!-ela falava feliz.-Infelizmente, meu jovem, Kagome acabara de sair.-sua voz era bem suave.**

**-Ah... Desculpe o incomodo.-ele disse virando para ir embora.**

**-Você não quer espera-la?Tenho certeza que ela logo chegara.-a mulher falara um pouco mais alto.**

**-...-O que responderia?**

**-Venha!-ela disse caminhando até o portão e o abrindo.-Não será nenhum incomodo.-disse puxando a mão dele.**

**-Certo.**

**Ela o levou até a sala.Era uma casa simples.Mas, muito bonita.**

**A sala tinha uma tv no centro em cima de uma estante.Dois sofás beges, uma mesa de centro com um lindo vaso com flores, eram lindas violetas, na janela tinha uma longa cortina e na frente desta, tinha uma poltrona azul muito bonita, ao lado havia uma mesinha com o telefone, um bar de canto e por ultimo atrás dos sofás, na outra parede, havia uma estante também muito bonita.**

**-Sente-se!-a senhora pediu a Kouga.-Vou trazer algo para comer.**

**-Obrigada senhora...?!**

**-Higurashi.-ela falou sorrindo ainda mais.Com a mesma voz suave.-De nada!Bem, eu já volto.-falou saindo da sala.**

**Kouga se sentou no sofá.**

**-Será que ela vai demorar muito...?-ele se perguntou.-Se demorar eu vou embora.**

**Passou alguns minutos e a senhora Higurashi trazia uma bandeja em suas mãos, com uma jarra de suco e dois copos.Um prato cheio de bolacha.**

**-Bem, filho, pode comer a vontade.Kagome já esta vindo.-ela falou isso e sem esperar resposta saiu da sala.**

**Kouga sorriu.Pelo jeito, aquela família não ligava para o que os outros eram por fora.E sim por dentro.Ela não ligou dele ser um yokai.Isso o deixou mais alegre.**

**_Mãe!-ele escutou uma voz familiar gritar.**

**Não sabia porque mais ficou nervoso ao escutar a voz dela.**

**_Visita?-ela perguntou.Kouga ouvia muito bem._Vou lá ver!**

**Kouga olhou para a porta.**

**Kagome entrou e levou um susto ao ver quem era.**

**-Você!-ela gritou assustada.**

**Ele se levantou.E abaixou a cabeça.Também não sabia o porquê da falta de coragem de encara-la.**

**-Desculpa!-ela pediu.-Foi uma surpresa.Não estou brava ao revê-lo.Eu pensei... Que você não queria mais me ver.-ela disse se aproximando e sorrindo.**

**Ele olhou para ela, mas, não a encarou.-Eu apenas, achei que devia ter a tratado melhor... Você foi legal comigo e...**

**-Não...-ela disse e o sorriso na mesma hora sumiu de sua face.-Eu estou costumada a ser tratada assim.**

**-Como?-ele perguntou não entendendo.**

**-Eu já disse... Você não é o único que perdeu alguém amado.**

**O silêncio predominou no mesmo instante que ela acabara de falar.**

**Passou algum tempo... E ela finalmente disse algo.**

**-Que tal nós irmos há algum lugar?-perguntou.-Ficar aqui sem fazer nada é chato, né?**

**-è...-ele falou olhando para o relógio.-Hoje estou de folga no trabalho, mesmo.**

**+.+Flash Back+.+**

**-Eu não agüento mais!-a yokai de olhos verdes penetrantes gritou enfurecida.Usava uma camisola azul.**

**-Como?-perguntou o yokai de olhos azuis, o qual estava sentado na mesa tomando seu café.**

**-Como?Eu não agüento essa nossa vida!-ela gritava.**

**-Eu não entendo Ayame.-ele disse se levantando.**

**-Não dá!Nossa vida não dá mais certo!-ela se lamentava.Estava com os olhos cheios de lágrimas.**

**-Como assim?-ele disse se aproximando dela.**

**-Não chegue perto de mim.-ela falou triste.-Você... Você só pensa no trabalho.Trabalho e Trabalho!**

**-Não é bem assim.-ele disse voltando a se aproximar.Mesmo ela dizendo que não.**

**- "Não é bem assim?" -ela repetiu o interrogando.-Kouga... Eu te amo!Mas... Há quanto tempo não ouço você dizer o mesmo?-ela deixou uma lágrima rolar por seu rosto.-Você me ama?Ou esse seu amor se apagou e agora é um amor platônico o meu?**

**-Que pergunta mais besta!-ele a encarou.-è claro que te amo.**

**-Parecia mais que amava seu trabalho... Há quanto tempo você chega cansado demais para mim?Há quanto tempo?-ela falava melancólica.**

**-Pare de falar besteiras.-ele estava começando a se irritar.**

**Ela caminhou até a porta.Pegou as chaves do carro.E antes de abri-la e ir olhou para ele.**

**-Kouga... Devemos dar um tempo.Para colocarmos a cabeça no lugar... Não agüento mais minha vida.-dizendo isso ela foi embora.**

**+.+Fim+.+**

**No mesmo instante Kouga se lembrou da noite trágica...**

**E seu olhar ficou ainda mais triste que o comum.**

**-Está triste?-ela perguntou encarando os olhos azuis dele.**

**-é que... Por causa, do meu trabalho... Por eu esquecer de Ayame e só pensar em trabalhar... Discutimos e... E... Ela saiu e...-Kouga resistia.Mas, algumas lágrimas brotaram de seus olhos.**

**Kagome sorriu triste.E o abraçou para consola-lo.-Kouga se não quiser, não lembre de nada.Mas, por favor, só não esqueça de minhas palavras: "Eu sou sua amiga e estou sempre ao seu dispor se quiser desabafar".**

**Kouga não conseguia entender.Kagome era tão boa para ele.**

**Kagome o afastou.Ele estava corado, entretanto, ela não percebeu.**

**-Vamos tomar um sorvete bem grande para alegrar as nossas vidas!-ela disse feliz.**

**-Você me desculpou?-ele perguntou.**

**Ela tirou a cara feliz e ficou séria.-Se você prometer que nunca mais vai dizer que não gosta de mim.**

**Ele não respondeu nada.**

**Ela suspirou.**

**"È sempre assim... Kouga é exatamente como Inuyasha... Ele me odeia!" Pensou Kagome "Mas, Inuyasha era aquele que eu amava, por isso, não posso compara-lo com Kouga".**

**Ela segurou a mão dele.-Vamos tomar o sorvete!-ela falou forçando um sorriso.**

**-Sorvete?-ele estava confuso.-Mas, está nevando lá fora.**

**-E eu não sei!Acabei de chegar do mercado.**

**-Vamos ficar gripados.**

**-Viu!Você se preocupa demais.-ela falou rindo.**

**-Mas...**

**Ela começou a empurrá-lo.Ele poderia detê-la.Entretanto, preferiu que não.Parecia tão bom estar com ela.**

**Ela deu tchau para a mãe com a mão que sobrava e só quando chegou no jardim soltou a mão dele.**

**E começou a rodar.A neve já estava bem alta.Mal se podia andar.Ela girava e girava, sem sair do lugar.Rindo, gargalhando.**

**E Kouga a achando tão maluca.Tão estranha... Tão bonita...**

**Não!**

**"Eu não posso pensar isso... Não posso... Ela é mulher e ainda é humana" Ele pensava.Mas, não conseguia tirar da cabeça que ela era bonita.**

**Ela já estava meio tonta.Voltou a segurar a mão dele.**

**-Vamos!Gire!Veja!-ela dava risada.-Como a neve é bela!Como é branquinha!-ela falou voltando a girar e obrigando Kouga a girar também.**

**Ela mal se agüentava de pé de tão tonta que já estava.Tentou se segurar em Kouga, mas, fez ambos caírem.A neve amorteceu a queda.**

**-Não íamos tomar sorvete?-ele perguntou olhando para ela ao seu lado, caída e deitada no chão, como ele.**

**-E vamos.-ela levantou as mãos e as fez ficarem bem juntinhas em foram de concha.Deixou alguns flocos de neve cair em sua mão e os colocou na boca.**

**-Esse é o seu sorvete?-ele perguntou confuso.**

**-Não, é brincadeira!-ela disse o encarando.Mas, logo afastou o olhar e começou a balançar as pernas e os braços na neve.-Quando era pequena amava fazer anjinhos na neve...**

**Ele se levantou.**

**E a ajudou a levantar.-Pelo jeito... Não vai dar para ir tomarmos sorvete, a neve está piorando.-ele falou soltando a mão dela.**

**-Que pena!-ela disse triste.**

**-Agora eu já vou.-ele falou indo até o jardim.**

**-Durma aqui.Será perigoso ir para casa no estado que o tempo está.-ela falou olhando para o céu.**

**Ele pensou em negar o convite.Olhou para o céu.E sorriu.-Tá certo.**

**-Oba!-ela comemorou.-vamos avisar, mamãe.**

**Ela disse entrando em casa e ele a acompanhou.**

**Kagome logo viu a mãe.**

**-Mãe, meu amigo, pode dormir aqui hoje?-Kagome tinha seus 15 anos, mas, perguntou a mãe como se estive um pouco menos, em um tom infantil e alegre.**

**-Por que não?-ela respondeu isso e voltou a cozinha.**

**+.+**

**Kouga e Kagome estavam de volta à sala.**

**-Não tem nada na tv!-ela resmungou desligando o aparelho.**

**-Obrigada.-ele disse olhando para a tv desligada.**

**-Ah, de nada.-Kagome bocejou.**

**-Melhor ir dormir.Eu irei dormir aqui na sala.**

**Ela se levantou.-Você já vai dormir?**

**-Não.**

**-Posso ficar com você?**

**-Como?**

**-Até eu ficar realmente com sono.**

**Ela voltou a sentar.Sentou-se no outro sofá.**

**Ele apenas, a olhava.**

**-Eu pensei que Inuyasha em amava.-ela confessou.**

**"Eu acho que ela quer um amigo que possa ouvi-la" Kouga pensou.**

**-Mas, será que todos me odeiam tanto?-ela voltou a bocejar.-Eu queria tanto que ele me amasse.Que voltasse a me amar.Mas, o mais triste é quando penso que talvez ele nunca tenha me amado.**

**Kouga sentiu uma dor no coração.**

**Ayame teria pensado nisso quando ele se entregou tanto ao trabalho?**

**Ayame teria pensado que ele a esquecera?**

**Ele voltou a olhar Kagome e esta agora adormecera.**

**Ele se levantou e resolveu leva-la para o quarto.**

**-eu sempre preciso carregar você...-murmurou dando um pequeno sorriso.**

**Viu um quarto vazio.Com certeza era o dela.Tinha a cara de Kagome.Não prestou atenção nos móveis ou nas cores e a depositou na cama.**

**A cobriu.E beijou sua testa.**

**Encarou seu rosto e não resistiu.**

**Ele rapidamente encostou seus lábios aos dela.**

**Mas, logo se afastou.Ele não queria "trair" Ayame.**

**Saiu do quarto às pressas, mas, ainda pode ouvir um sussurro da menina.**

**-Inuyasha...**

**Continua...**

**++++++++++++++++++++++++++++**

**Desculpem a demora!**

**Mas, não postei por:**

**1-preguiça;**

**2-eu queria adiar mais cap. Mas, acabei não conseguindo...**

**Estou bloqueada.**

**Simplesmente bloqueada.**

**Mas, eu pretendo não demorar tanto á postar...**

**Isso desanima.**

**Bem, é só!**

**B-jokas**

**Dani**


	5. cap5

**_A dor de uma perda!_**

**Kouga acordou... Seu corpo inteiro doía.**

**Cada músculo... Cada centímetro.**

**Aquele sofá não servia para dormir.**

**Não servia.**

**Pois, seu corpo inteiro estava doendo.**

**Olhou para a janela da sala.E viu que ainda estava escuro.Olhou para o relógio de pulso.Ainda era madrugada.**

**Tentou então, voltar a dormir.**

**Mas... E se fosse embora sem dizer nada?**

**Mas...**

**Ele realmente não queria.**

**Sentou-se no sofá.E ali ficou.Olhando para a tv, que estava na sua frente.**

**Observava a atentamente.**

**Estava pensando.**

**Kagome sofria pela perda do tal Inuyasha.Mas, não demonstrava isso.Bem, que no dia que se encontraram pela primeira vez ela falou como era triste, amar alguém e não ser amada.E parecia que só para ele, ela demonstrava isso.Pois, teve outras situações, como o dia anterior...**

**E tinha outra coisa que o incomodava.**

**Por que ele tinha tido aquela tentação em beija-la?**

**Em sentir o toque de seus lábios.**

**Fora tão estranho.**

**Ele não conseguira entender.**

**E pelo jeito nunca iria.**

**Ele voltou a se deitar no sofá.**

**Seus pensamentos tão confusos.**

**Ele trairá Ayame... Ele... Ele tinha beijado uma humana.Uma humana, idiota.Uma humana repugnante.Uma reles humana.**

**Seria bom se ele pensasse exatamente desse jeito.Pois, não era assim...**

**Do jeito que queria pensar parecia que tivera nojo do que fez.Mas, a verdade era uma só: ele tinha "até" gostado do que fizera.**

**Mas seus pensamentos estavam todos tão confusos, perturbados.**

**Fechou os olhos desejando que dormisse.**

**Quem sabe pelo menos nos sonhos... Ele não estive tão confuso.**

**Sem querer, ou ao menos perceber, lembrou do dia da morte de Ayame.De como foi triste vê-la morta.Dos seus sonhos.E da sua decisão.E também da pluma que achou ao seu lado, em sua cama.Mas, também pensou em Kagome.Seus sentimentos estavam em colapso.Não sabia mais o que sentia.E nem sabia o que fazer.**

**Com tantas confusões em sua mente ele acabou por voltar a adormecer.**

**+.+**

**Um pouco longe dali...**

**Algumas horas a mais.**

**Inuyasha estava em seu apartamento.**

**Estava na cozinha preparando o próprio café.**

**Não era uma cozinha muito grande.**

**Terminou de fazer o café.Colocou as panquecas em um prato sobre a minúscula mesa, com apenas, dois lugares.**

**Suspirou.**

**-Kikyou... Acorda!-ele gritou.**

**De repente na porta apareceu uma garota, bem parecida com Kagome.A não ser pelos longos cabelos que estavam soltos.E pelos olhos frios castanhos.Ela vestia uma saia e uma camisa de mangas longas, verde-musgo.E sapatos altos de salto agulha negros.**

**Ela deu um meio sorriso e se sentou em uma das cadeiras.**

**-Bem...-Inuyasha começou a falar se sentando na outra cadeira.-Vou te acompanhar até o aeroporto.-ele disse tomando um gole do seu suco de laranja.**

**-Certo.Eu venho em um mês.-ela acrescentou o encarando.**

**-Eu sei.**

**Depois, disso não houve uma única palavra até terminarem de comer.**

**Kikyou se levantou.**

**-Eu já volto.-ela disse saindo da cozinha.**

**Inuyasha a viu sair.Mas, logo depois saiu também.E ficou a esperar na sala.**

**Era uma sala pequena tinha um único sofá.E na frente deste uma estante com a tv. Logo ali perto o telefone pendurado na parede.E só.Era realmente uma sala bem pequena, tenham certeza disso.**

**Inuyasha olhou para estante e viu uns dos porta-retratos virados para baixo.**

**Sorriu nervoso e olhou para os lados, para ver se Kikyou não vinha.**

**Foi até o porta-retrato o levantou e olhou fixamente para a foto.**

**Era Kagome ali.Só ela.**

**Ele se culpava por deixa-la triste, mas, Miroku sempre dizia que Sango, sua namorada, falava que Kagome estava ótima.E não sofria por ter perdido Inuyasha.**

**Rapidamente tirou a foto do porta-retrato e dobrou a foto duas vezes e colocou na carteira.**

**Era melhor fazer isso... Ou fazer o que Kikyou queria... Jogar fora.**

**Mas, apesar, de saber que não amava Kagome, gostava da menina.Era um gostar diferente de paixão, diferente de amigo.**

**-Vamos?-perguntou Kikyou que agora não estava mais com os cabelos soltos, mas, sim presos em um coque bem alto, com algumas mechas caindo.**

**-Sim, claro.-ele sorriu.**

**+.+**

**Kagome olhou de relance para o sofá da sala.Kouga ainda estava dormindo.**

**Avisou a mãe que iria acordar o amigo e sem ouvir a resposta da cozinha foi até a sala.**

**Caminhou nas pontas dos pés.**

**Quando ia se preparar para dar um grito e fazer Kouga acordar com um susto...**

**-Não adianta... Eu estou acordado.-ele disse estragando completamente a graça da brincadeira que Kagome queria fazer com o amigo.**

**-Chato.-ela reclamou.**

**Ele se sentou no sofá e ela também.**

**-Ora... Quem queria me assustar era você!Como eu posso ser o chato?-ele perguntou sarcástico.Mas, no fundo estava aliviado.Pois, ela nunca saberia que ele a tinha beijado enquanto, ela dormia.**

**Ela não respondeu e acabou por virar um silêncio que incomodava.**

**Mas foi interrompido pela voz da mãe de Kagome:**

**-Meninos!Venham tomar café!-ela berrou da cozinha.**

**Kouga e Kagome se levantaram e foram à cozinha tomar seu café.**

**+.+**

**Eles estavam novamente na sala.**

**O silêncio também estava.**

**A mãe de Kagome tinha ido ao mercado junto a Souta.**

**Kagome olhou para Kouga, mas, ele não a olhou.Parecia entretido demais olhando pela janela.Já parara de nevar e o céu tinha um azul cinzento...**

**-Obrigado.-ela disse quebrando aquele silêncio.**

**-Do que?-ele perguntou olhando para ela.E sem querer encarando os olhos azuis dela.**

**-Por ontem.Você me levou para cama.Deveria ter me deixado no sofá.Sabe?Eu sou muito teimosa.-ela falou em tom brincalhão.**

**-Bem... Que queria o sofá só para mim.-ele disse sorrindo e desviando o olhar do dela.**

**-Mas, temos "dois" sofás...-ela o corrigiu.**

**-Tá... Eu te levei.Bem, deu para perceber, né?Quando você acordou.-ele disse grosseiramente.**

**-Eu sei.Não precisa ser grosso.-ela disse fazendo bico.**

**Ele encarou novamente os olhos dela.E como num passe de mágica ele corou.**

**Corou até a alma.**

**Como ele era cara-de-pau.**

**A beijou e ela nem sabia.**

**E ainda falava normalmente com ela.**

**Traiu Ayame.**

**Sentiu uma imensa dor no coração.**

**E em um impulso levou a mão até o peito.**

**Era tão doloroso lembrar Ayame.**

**-Está bem?-uma Kagome muito preocupada perguntou.**

**-Não... Quero dizer, sim.-ele estava confuso.**

**Kagome sorriu um pouco triste.**

**E antes que Kouga pudesse perceber ela o abraçou.**

**-Por que...-ele nem sabia o que perguntar.**

**-Você lembrou de Ayame.Você está triste Kouga, eu sei que está.-ela disse com carinho.**

**Ele sentiu cheiro de lágrimas.**

**Com Kagome... Ele sempre esquecia que era diferente... Mas, nunca esquecia que ela era humana.**

**Tão estranho, saber que ela era humana e esquecer-se que era yokai.**

**Afastou-se do abraço.**

**E viu os olhos dela cheios de lágrimas, uma escorrendo atrás da outra.**

**-Kagome...-ele murmurou.**

**O que faria?**

**Ele já a vira chorar.**

**Ela voltou a abraça-lo.**

**-Eu... Só quero... Eu...-ela estava triste.**

**-Cale a boca!-ele disse quase gritando.-Não... Desculpa... Só fica quieta e...**

**Bem, ele não era tão delicado era?**

**Ela limpou as lágrimas com a própria mão.E aos poucos foi saindo do abraço.**

**-Você pode guardar um segredo?-ela perguntou.**

**-Diz.-ele falou fechando os olhos.Por algum motivo não queria vê-la chorando.**

**-Não conta para ninguém que eu choro, por ter perdido Inuyasha.-ela disse com amargura na voz.**

**-Juro que não conto a ninguém.**

**Então, Kagome considerava Kouga não só amigo, mas, um confidente.**

**-Eu sei que você tem problemas... Mas...**

**Ele tampou a boca dela com o dedo indicador.**

**-Xiu!Pode me contar.-ele disse abrindo os olhos finalmente.**

**-Obrigado.-ela murmurou triste.-Tenho mais uma coisa para te confidenciar.-falou com a voz um pouco mais alegre.**

**-O que?-ele perguntou curioso.**

**-Kagome me ajude com as compras.-era a mãe de Kagome.Que tinha acabado de chegar.**

**+.+**

**Inuyasha deu um beijo de despedida em Kikyou.E a viu caminhar se afastando dele.**

**Mas, não quis ficar e vê-la partir, só de pensar que ficaria um mês sem ela...**

**Deu meia volta e saiu do aeroporto.**

**Tirou do bolso a carteira e desta a foto de Kagome.**

**A desdobrou e encarou-a.**

**-Perdão...-sussurrou.**

**Amassando a foto.**

**-Mas, eu não quero me sentir desse jeito, não quero me sentir assim...-ele disse jogando a foto amassada no chão.-Mas... Eu me sinto culpado... Eu me sinto horrível.Eu sou um idiota.Eu... Sinto falta... Talvez, de você...-suas palavras saiam um pouco mais alto que um cochicho.E eram um pouco confusas.**

**Ele olhou para a foto no chão.E ficou a encarar por alguns segundos.**

**-Adeus...-ele disse.Mas, não saiu do lugar.**

**E continuou ali a encarar a foto amassada.**

**Suspirou triste.E agachou pegando a foto e sem desamassa-la a colocando no bolso da calça.**

**-Me sinto um inútil.Pois, nem da sua foto eu consigo me desfazer.Mas, por que se eu amo Kikyou?**

**+.+**

**Kagome e Kouga tinham acabado de ajudar a mãe de Kagome, a arrumar as compras.**

**-Kouga, querido, vai ficar para almoçar?-ela perguntou docemente.**

**-Desculpe, senhora, eu não vou poder.**

**-Fica!-insistiu Souta.**

**-Desculpe.-ele disse sorrindo.**

**-Tudo bem!-a senhora Higurashi exclamou batendo as mãos.-Mas, um dia você vêem almoçar aqui, não vêem?**

**-Claro que sim.-ele respondeu sem pensar.**

**Mas...**

**-Eba!-Souta comemorou.**

**+.+**

**Kagome resolveu acompanhar Kouga.**

**-Então...-ele disse humorado.-O que você tinha para me contar?**

**-Bem, eu não descobri que você me carregou para meu quarto, pois, acordei e percebi que não estava na sala.**

**-Não?-Kouga corou.**

**Mas, se ela tivesse acordado ele iria perceber.**

**Pois, ele era um yokai... E...**

**-Enquanto, você me levava para meu quarto, acabei por acordar e ver você me carregando, mas, estava com tanto sono que dormi na mesma hora.**

**Kouga corou inevitavelmente.**

**-E...-ela continuou.**

**"Meu Deus!" Ele pensou.**

**-Eu também acordei de novo e senti você beijar minha testa.E... Quando estava voltando a dormir... Eu senti meus lábios serem tocados e...-ela corou violentamente.**

**Ele não sabia o que dizer ficou olhando ela perplexo.**

**Ela por sua vez, também perdera a voz e estava agora olhando para o chão.**

**Continua...**


	6. cap6

**_A dor de uma perda!_**

**Kouga encarava Kagome, seu rosto estava super avermelhado.**

**E Kagome olhava o chão sem cessar.**

**-Desculpa... Não foi intencional.-ele enfim, quebrou o silêncio.**

**-Não... È que... È que...-ela procurava as palavras ainda olhando para o chão.**

**Outro silêncio.Pior, que incomodava mais.**

**-...Eu...-Kagome quebrou este silêncio.**

**-Perdão!-ele pediu.-Eu não podia ter feito isso.**

**Algumas lágrimas nasceram nos olhos de Kagome.**

**-Perdão...-ele se sentia um lixo, sujo e covarde.Ele tinha machucado Kagome.Ela era tão boa para ele.Ela era tão legal com ele.Mesmo ele sendo o que era.Mesmo ele a tratando mal.**

**-...Você...-ela levantou a cabeça para encara-lo.-... Não gostou?-ela perguntou triste.**

**-Como?-ele não tinha entendido a pergunta.**

**-Não gostou de me beijar?-ela perguntou.**

**Ele prendeu a respiração.Ele tinha gostado de beija-la?**

**Pronto!Ele sabia que tinha gostado do beijo dela.Lá no fundo sabia que sim.**

**-Não...**

**-Não gostou?-ela perguntou mais triste ainda.-Não tudo bem... Eu já estou acostumada com isso.**

**-Não... Eu gostei... Mas, não deveria... Você não é como eu.Não é!**

**Ela espantou-se com a resposta dele.**

**Limpou as próprias lágrimas.**

**-Mas, eu não preciso ser igual a você.**

**-Não?-ele perguntou á ela.-Como não...?**

**-Inuyasha era um meio-yokai.**

**Aquilo foi um choque para Kouga.Kagome não era como os humanos que ele conhecia.Ela conseguia ser diferente.**

**Muito diferente...**

**-Meio-yokai?-ele repetiu.**

**-Sim.-ela disse triste.Pois, lembrar de Inuyasha era muito doloroso.-mas, esqueça disso só por um instante.-ela pediu.**

**Ele a encarou.**

**-Por que você acha que eu tenho que ser igual á você... Para realmente, gostar de você?-ela perguntou.**

**Ele não respondeu.E se por alguns instantes, apenas, alguns esquecesse o que é, esquecesse Ayame, esquecesse o que Kagome era?**

**Ela se aproximou dele.**

**E ele segurou a cintura dela.A aproximando cada vez mais.**

**Isso era loucura!Isso era errado!Muito errado.**

**Eles não podiam esquecer que eram seres diferentes.**

**Que tinham magoas.**

**Que não amavam um ao outro.E sim aqueles que perderam.**

**Porém, nesse exato momento tudo foi apagado.Como se no mundo só existisse ele e ela.**

**Tudo parou.**

**Eles estavam malucos.**

**Ela enrolou o pescoço dele com seus braços.E ele segurou firme a cintura dela.Ela estava mudando a vida dele.Como ele a dela.**

**Um não queria perder o outro.**

**Mas, não pensaram nisso.**

**Seus lábios se tocaram.Um toque leve.Lentamente suas línguas se entrosaram.**

**E Kagome sentiu suas pernas bambas.**

**Um beijo apaixonado e ardente se formou.**

**Como se eles tivessem que se separar para sempre depois, disso. Como se fosse um beijo de despedida.**

**Um beijo profundo.Que agitava a alma de ambos.**

**+.+**

**Inuyasha caminhava lentamente.Praguejava-se por não ser capaz de esquecer Kagome.**

**Era um completo idiota.Deveria a esquecer.Mas, não conseguia.**

**Queria tanto ter Kikyou ao seu lado.**

**Queria poder abraça-la.**

**-Eu... Estou perdido.-essa foi sua conclusão.**

**Olhou adiante.Estava espantado com o que via.Não podia ser.Não podia.Era mentira!**

**Ali a poucos metros de distância dele.Estava Kagome e... Ele realmente não sabia quem era.Entretanto, era um yokai.**

**Um yokai lobo.**

**Odiou aquele ser que beijava Kagome até o último fio de seus cabelos.**

**Porém...**

**Por que o odiou?Kagome não era mais nada para ele.**

**+.+**

**O beijou cessou.**

**E Kagome abraçou Kouga.Ele encostou seu queixo sobre a cabeça dela.A abraçando também.**

**-Somos loucos.-concluiu.**

**-Esqueça... Só neste momento.-ela pediu.**

**Eles não podiam um enganar o outro desta forma.**

**Ele ainda amava Ayame.E ela Inuyasha.Então, por que se beijaram?Por que estavam ali?**

**E beijaram se com tanto ardor.**

**Eram pirados.Simplesmente isto.Não podiam fazer isso.Enganar a si próprio.Mas, por mais que negassem.Um desejava aquilo.Desejava ter aos seus braços o outro.Desejaram o beijo.**

**+.+**

**Inuyasha sentiu seu sangue ferver.Não agüentava aquela cena de afeto.Kagome... Não podia fazer isso com ele.**

**Nunca!Ela era dele!**

**Dele?**

**Ela era dele?**

**Não... Ela não era mais dele.**

**Ele desejava Kikyou.Sabia que amava Kikyou.**

**Porém, agora Kikyou estava longe.**

**Suspirou.E do nada, sem mais nem menos, começou a bater palmas.**

**+.+**

**Kouga e Kagome se espantaram ao ouvir alguém bater palmas.Quem seria?**

**-Bravo!-uma voz conhecida disse.**

**Kagome olhou para o lado e lá estava, nada menos do que Inuyasha: O culpado.**

**-Vejo que como Miroku me disse você está ótima.-ele disse com ironia.**

**-Quem é este?-Kouga perguntou.**

**-Este... È...**

**-Eu sou Inuyasha.-ele fez questão de cortar Kagome.**

**Inuyasha...Kouga sentiu um sentimento que nunca antes sentira.Sentiu seu sangue ferver.Suas veias pularam.E uma raiva o dominou.O que era aquilo?**

**Ciúmes?**

**Não... Ele e Kagome não eram nada.**

**-O que faz aqui?-Kagome perguntou nervosa.-Cadê Kikyou?Ela te deu um pé na bunda como você fez comigo?**

**Inuyasha sentiu uma dor imensa no coração.Mas, não demonstrou.**

**-Ela está viajando a trabalho.Mas, isso não lhe interessa.**

**-Como não interessa á você se eu estou bem ou não.**

**-Claro que me interessa.-ele retrucou.**

**-Não.Não lhe interessa.Você não é nada meu.**

**-E o que ele é?-Inuyasha apontou para Kouga.**

**-Ele é... O que você não foi.-Kagome disse calmamente.**

**-Não admito que ele esteja com você.-ele gritou.**

**Algumas pessoas que passavam pela rua olharam.**

**-Por quê?-ela perguntou.**

**Kouga parecia ter sido apagado.Não queria se manifestar.Não ainda.**

**-Porque você é minha...!-ele gritou retrucando.Porém, se arrependeu no mesmo instante.Ela não era dele.**

**-Eu não sou sua.-ela disse indignada.**

**-Então, de quem é?**

**-Não sou de ninguém!Seu idiota!-ela gritou.**

**E mais pessoas olharam para o trio.Todas pareciam curiosas.**

**As lágrimas caiam enfurecidas dos olhos de Kagome.**

**-Porém, um dia você foi minha...-Inuyasha admitiu isso.Ele ainda gostava de Kagome.Não com aquela paixão de antigamente.Mas, ainda gostava.**

**-E você acabou com tudo!-ela gritou mais alto e mais agudo.**

**-Por que... Eu ainda sinto algo por você?-ele perguntou mais para si próprio do que para ela.-Eu devo te esquecer.Te esquecer.**

**Kagome assustou-se.Ele ainda gostava dela...**

**-è muito duro esquecer alguém.-Kouga falou finalmente.**

**-Como você sabe?-Inuyasha perguntou aos berros.**

**-Porque eu já perdi alguém e ainda não a esqueci.**

**-Cale-se!-Inuyasha ordenou.-Seu lobo maldito.Lobos não têm sentimentos.Não tem.Eu sei de sua história.Atacavam os vilarejos.Matavam as pessoas.**

**Kagome não podia acreditar no que ouvia de Inuyasha.**

**-Meio-yokais sempre foram desprezados pelos yokais... Principalmente, por lobos.Lobos nojentos como você.**

**Kouga não respondia.**

**-Você vai machucar Kagome.-Inuyasha tinha agora lágrimas nos olhos.-Porque lobos são assim.Só brincam com as pessoas.Lobos idiotas!**

**-Pare Inuyasha!-Kagome implorou.-Kouga não é assim.Você não pode dizer isso.Você não o conhece.**

**-Você gosta não é?-Inuyasha estava desesperado.Pela primeira vez estava assim.Não queria perder Kagome.E sabia que já a estava perdendo.E tudo por culpa dele.**

**-Fique quieto!-ela ordenou.-Não sabe como me doeu te perder.E nunca vai saber.**

**Ele a encarou.Ambos tinham lágrimas escorrendo pelo rosto.**

**-Aqui quem não tem sentimento é você!**

**-O que sente por ele?O que?-ele perguntou.**

**Kouga olhou para Kagome.Queria saber qual seria a resposta dela.Mas, ela não sabia o que responder.**

**-Você é tão insensível.Não pode me fazer de um objeto.Não sou sua.**

**Aquela resposta fez Kouga sentir um enjôo.Ele de certa forma queria ouvir que ela gostava dele.Porém, ele não sabia porque.**

**-Tem medo?-Inuyasha tinha um sorriso de vitória.-Então, está apenas, brincando com ele?**

**Ela explodiu.Deu um tapa na cara dele.**

**-cale essa matraca.-ela gritou.-ele é bem melhor que você.**

**Inuyasha caiu de joelhos.Como era burro!Ele não deveria ter dito aquelas coisas.Não deveria.**

**-Ele pode ser um lobo.Pode estar brincando comigo.Mas, isso não lhe importa mais.-ela começou a soluçar.-... Eu odeio você!**

**Ela saiu correndo.**

**-Tenho pena de você.-Kouga falou.**

**-Por quê?-Inuyasha perguntou.Estava tão desesperado.Tão perdido como ele mesmo concluiu e ainda mais agora.**

**-Porque deixou escapar ela... Alguém que você nunca irá conhecer igual.Ou seria todos os dias que um yokai e um meio-yokai são aceitos por humanos?-dizendo isso ele foi atrás dela.**

**Inuyasha cerrou os punhos e começou desesperadamente a bater com força no chão.**

**-Por quê?-ele berrava.E chorava.**

**Ele não entendia o que sentia agora.Era um misto de sentimentos.Raiva, desgosto de si próprio, pena de si mesmo, pena de Kagome, saudades, ódio de si mesmo, ódio dela, ódio do tal yokai, ódio de Kikyou.**

**Lágrimas desesperadas... **

**Soluços altos.E para piorar os olhares alheios das pessoas.Algumas horrorizadas.Outras...Com muita pena deles.**

**Seus punhos cortados, pela força que batia ao chão.**

**Estava desesperado.**

**+.+**

**Kagome correu sem destino.**

**Fora horrível aquilo.**

**Horrível.**

**Sentiu alguém puxa-la.E viu Kouga.**

**-Eu disse era loucura...-ele falou.Ele a abraçou.**

**Ela não conseguia falar.**

**-... Mas, pequena você mudou a minha vida.E eu mudei a sua.-ele continuou.-Não me ofendi com o que ele disse.Não mesmo.Eu estou acostumado com isso se é que você me entende.-ele respirou fundo antes, de continuar.-Eu não sei se isso eu posso dizer... Mas, eu estou começando a gostar de você.**

**Aquilo era uma loucura.Mas, vê-la assim em seus braços era pior.Ele a queria.Como Inuyasha pensava que a tinha.Isso era egoísmo.Então, que ele fosse egoísta... Pelo menos por algum tempo.**

**Continua...**

**+.+.+.+**

**Bigada Lily...**

**Bem, não estou recebendo muitos comentários, por favor, pessoal... Se ler comenta... Estou desanimando, não sei se vocês compreendem, mas, bem, deixa quieto.**

**Brigadão Lily!**

**Bem, beijos e até o próximo cap.**

**Dani**


	7. cap7

**_A dor de uma perda!_**

Kouga analisou o rosto de Kagome.Ele tinha a trazido para seu apartamento.Ela tinha adormecido no sofá.Mas, um sentimento de culpa tinha nascido em seu coração.Ele não podia trazer "mulheres" para seu lar.Seu lar era só de Ayame.Só dela... Mas, ele não conseguia agir da forma que tinha planejado.Ele tinha alguns planos a cumprir ainda... E não conseguia cumpri-los.Kagome, digamos, tinha atrapalhado todos os seus planos.Mas... Ele resolveu esquecer disso tudo.Pelo menos, por um certo tempo.

**Acariciou a face dela.Queria beija-la... Como da outra vez.Porém, achou melhor não.Poderia arranjar mais e mais encrencas para Kagome.**

**Resolveu ir até a cozinha preparar algo.**

**+.+**

**Ela sentou-se em um galho da grande árvore que ficava ao lado da janela da sala do apartamento dele.Ela sorriu ao ver seu amor cuidar tão bem de Kagome.Ela sorriu por ver Kouga bem.**

**E não resistiu arrancou um pequeno galho da árvore e jogou na janela.**

**+.+**

**Ele se espantou ao escutar um barulho vindo da janela.Cautelosamente ele foi até esta e a abriu.Não viu nada.Além, das flores nos galhos daquela árvore gigante.**

**E ficou ali analisando um pouco as flores, eram bem rosas, tão bonitas.**

**+.+**

**Ela sentiu seu coração disparar.Sabia que ele não podia a ver.Sabia que não podia o tocar.**

**Era tão doloroso.Era triste.**

**Mesmo assim abriu suas grandes asas.E lentamente foi se aproximando da janela, onde seu grande amor estava.**

**+.+**

**-Ayame...-ele murmurou.**

**Como queria que ela estivesse ao seu lado...**

**Mas, se ela estivesse ele nunca conheceria Kagome.**

**Mas...**

**Ele nem sabia mais o que pensar.**

**+.+**

**Ela tocou a face dele, após, escutar seu nome.**

**Um murmúrio tão triste, melancólico.**

**+.+**

**Ele sentiu algo quente depositar sobre sua face.Mas, não fez nada.Queria tanto sentir aquele toque.**

**+.+**

**Ela queria o beijar.  
Mas, ele nunca a sentiria.Nunca... Mas, mesmo assim queria apenas, fingir.**

**+.+**

**Ele sentiu algo tão estranho.Tão bom nascendo dentro de si. Fechou os olhos.Sem ao menos saber o porquê.Desejando que aquela sensação nunca acabasse.**

**+.+**

**Ela foi se aproximando.**

**Mas, antes de fechar os olhos, olhou para Kagome.Esta abria os olhos.Não... Não podia.Precisava... Ir... Afastou-se imediatamente. E sumiu.**

**+.+**

**Kouga sentiu aquela sensação maravilhosa sumir do nada.Abriu os olhos, assustado.E olhou para a árvore.O que tinha acontecido?**

**-Kouga...-era Kagome.**

**-Vejo que já acordou.-ele disse tentando parecer bem-humorado seria em vão.Pois, naquele momento estava se sentindo confuso, perdido e triste.**

**-Você não está bem.Foi Inuyasha, não é?-ela perguntou se levantando do sofá e se espreguiçando.A voz demonstrava preocupação e raiva.**

**-Não, não foi.**

**Ela caminhou até ele.-Obrigado.-ela olhou ao seu redor.Onde estavam seus sapatos?Com certeza perto da porta.-Bem, eu já vou indo.Peço desculpas por Inuyasha, peço desculpas por mim.-ela caminhou até a porta de entrada.Pegou seus sapatos e começou a coloca-los.-Não queria ser incomoda.Obrigado novamente, até mais.**

**Ele apenas, a observava.Não sabia o que fazer... Se a deixava ir.Ou se a fazia ficar mais um pouco.**

**Ela abriu a porta.-Quem sabe um outro, dia a gente se encontra, não é?**

**Ele não agüentou.**

**"Desculpe, Ayame..." Ele pensou.**

**Correu até a porta.Fechando para que Kagome não passasse.**

**-O que?-ela perguntou confusa.**

**Ele corou.Ele não queria que ela fosse.Naquele, momento, aquela sensação gostosa que a pouco tinha sentido, aquela sensação confusa, estava sumindo.E ele mal sabia porque.Ele queria apenas, ter Kagome ao seu lado.**

**Ela sorriu.Afastou ele da porta e a abriu.-Tenho que ir.**

**Mas, ele a puxou pelo braço, e fechou a porta com um chute.**

**Ela o olhou confusa.O que estava acontecendo?**

**-Não, fique mais um pouco.-finalmente, ele tinha dito algo.**

**-Mas... Da última vez você me expulsou daqui.Eu não quero ser incomoda.Eu não quero... Ser chata.**

**Ele a fitou.**

**"Desculpe Ayame" novamente pediu.**

**Ele ainda segurava o braço dela.A puxou contra si.A abraçando.**

**-Você é...- O que ela era para ele?**

**-Eu gosto muito de você.-ela disse isso também o abraçando.**

**Ele a abraçou mais forte.**

**O que ela era para ele?**

**Ele queria saber.**

**-Você é muito importante para mim, Kouga-kun.**

**-você é a única coisa que eu tenho.-ele disse sem pensar.**

**"O que estou falando?" Ele mal conseguia raciocinar.**

**-Pelo menos, nesse mundo.**

**-Eu... Eu...**

**Ela o amava?**

**Ela não sabia.**

**-Fique mais um pouco.Melhor...!Ligue para sua mãe pedindo para almoçar aqui.Eu prometo almoçar lá outra vez.**

**-Certo.Onde fica o telefone?**

**-Logo ali.-ele indicou para uma cômoda ao lado do sofá.**

**Kagome pegou o telefone e começou a discar.**

**Um, dois, três toque.-Mãe?Sim, sou eu.Desculpe, será que hoje eu posso almoçar na casa de Kouga?Tudo bem?Obrigada.Certo... Beijos.Até mais!**

**-Então vai ficar.**

**-Sim.**

**-Não estou perguntando, estou confirmando.**

**-Não estou respondendo.Estou apenas, afirmando.**

**-O que você quer comer?**

**-Tanto faz por mim.**

**-Tanto faz, nada.Você acha que eu vou fazer o almoço sozinho?**

**-Oba!Eu gosto de cozinhar.**

**-Melhor ainda.**

**-Vamos fazer macarrão.**

**-Por quê?**

**-Ora... Você vai ter a honra de cozinhar comigo, então, eu escolho o que fazer.**

**-Tá...**

**Eles caminharam para a cozinha.**

**E começaram a cozinhar, Kagome fez o molho e Kouga fez o macarrão.**

**+.+**

**Eles almoçaram e foram para a sala.**

**Estavam fartos.**

**-Como eu comi.-disse Kagome se jogando sobre o sofá.**

**-Eu então...-Kouga falou se jogando ao lado de Kagome no sofá.**

**-Bem, eu tenho que ir.**

**-Não, espera só um pouco.**

**-Minha mãe vai ficar preocupada.**

**-Ela sabe que você está bem.-ele disse sorrindo.**

**-Tá, eu fico.-ela disse retribuindo o sorriso.E ao mesmo tempo, um silêncio caiu sobre eles, e sorrir não teve mais graça.**

**+.+**

**Ayame voltou para o galho de antes.**

**Viu seu amor encara-la, encarar Kagome.**

**Sabia que sua missão era uma só.Mas, sentiu ciúmes, e por alguns minutos desejou acabar com ela.**

**Mas, se ela fizesse isso...**

**Tudo estaria acabado.**

**E ela receberia um castigo.Com certeza, receberia.**

**+.+**

**Kagome não sabia se isso era certo.Ou se era errado.Ela deveria estar ali com ele?**

**Ela deveria ir embora agora?**

**-Quer mesmo que eu fique?-ela perguntou.**

**-...-ele engoliu o seco.**

**-Pois, se não quiser...-ela se levantou.**

**-Quero, eu não devia, mas, realmente quero que você fique.-ele disse ainda sentando, segurou a mão dela.**

**-Mesmo?**

**Ele poderia se arrepender.Pois, ela era uma humana.E ele um yokai.Ela amava Inuyasha.E ele amava Ayame.Mas, tudo já estava errado...**

**Ele a puxou.E ela caiu sobre ele.**

**-Desculpe.-ela pediu.**

**Mas, ele não escutou nada.**

**Ela tentou se afastar, mas, não levantou.Não... Ele não a segurava, poderia escapar, mas, algo a prendia ali.**

**Os lábios dele roçaram nos dela.**

**-Eu realmente, gosto de você.-ela sussurrou.-Não sei a forma... Mas, eu gosto de você.**

**Ele nada disse.**

**Apenas, aprofundou o beijou.**

**Um beijo sedutor, um beijo de dois amantes.Sim, dois amantes.**

**Com calor, com amor.**

**Kouga deitou Kagome sobre o sofá.**

**Isso estava certo?**

**Isso estava errado?**

**Eles não sabiam falar.**

**Não conseguiam explicar.A única coisa, que agora conseguiam fazer, era apenas, se beijar.**

**Kagome afastou Kouga.**

**-isso está errado.-ela disse em um murmuro.**

**Ele se sentou, se afastando completamente dela.**

**-Sim, isso é errado.-confirmou.**

**Outra vez, o silêncio.Que rasga, que machuca e incomoda.**

**Dúvidas invadiam tanto a cabeça dele como a dela.**

**-Não podemos usar um ao outro, para esquecermos de nossos problemas.-ela disse se levantando.-è loucura não é?**

**Ele nada falou.**

**Ela começou a caminhar, mas, tropeçou na cômoda ao lado do sofá, embaixo desta havia uma caixa, negra do tamanho de uma de sapato.**

**Kouga abaixou a cabeça.Olhando para o chão.**

**Sem que ele a notasse abriu a caixa.**

**Havia vários papéis dentro desta.Kagome resolveu pegar uns dos...**

**"Ayame... Por que me deixou?".**

**Provavelmente era a letra de Kouga.**

**"Mas... está tudo pronto".**

**Kagome ficou mais curiosa.Pareciam planos.Algo assim.**

**"Eu vou te encontrar".**

**Como ele encontraria Ayame se ela estava morta?Ou...**

**"Vou me matar".**

**As lágrimas invadiram os olhos de Kagome.**

**Ela começou a folhear os papéis, era terrível.Todos falavam sobre a morte.E alguns, formas de se matar.Tinha um escrito:**

Eu não tenho mais nada para viver, eu não tenho mais ninguém.Minhas coisas podem doar.Pois, não tenho família alguma.Não tenho amigos.Realmente, a única pessoa com quem eu podia contar era ela.Somente, Ayame.Mas... Ela se foi.Para sempre ela se foi.Eu estou a caminho, vou me encontrar com ela.Pois, eu a amo.

****

**As lágrimas começaram a rolar pela face de Kagome.**

**Ele iria se matar.E esse texto era um testamento, ou algo assim.Uma declaração.**

Meu trabalho estragou minha vida.Eu estraguei minha vida.E a vida dela.Eu não sei se isso um dia será lido.Mas, com certeza quando o lerem eu estarei junto dela.Não importa como seja.Eu estarei feliz junto de Ayame.Doe minhas coisas.Elas não importam para mim... Ass: Kouga, príncipe yokai dos lobos.

Kagome largou aquela folha.

Ele a encarou.Ela tinha lido seus planos.Ela os tinha estragado e os descoberto.

Era para ele ter feito isso há muito mais tempo.Porém, ela veio à tona e sua vida foi mudando.Ele deveria estar junto de Ayame.Mas, não estava, graças a Kagome.

Sua mente estava confusa.

O que ele deveria fazer?

Continuar a desejar a própria morte e voltar para os braços dela.Ou resistir e ficar aos braços de Kagome.

+.+

Ayame sorriu.Kagome tinha descoberto tudo.

Pois, sua missão era fazer Kagome salvar Kouga.Já que, se ele se matasse nunca a encontraria.Pois, a perda de alguém não se resolveu com a própria morte.

Além, de ser um egoísmo desejar a própria morte.Pois, como ficam as outras pessoas próximas de você?

Ayame queria que Kouga fosse feliz.

Por isso, estava zelando ele todos os dias.Sentindo ciúmes e inveja de Kagome.Mas, o zelando.Para que a própria Kagome o salvasse.Ela não queria que seu amor fizesse essa bobagem.Nunca!

Ela o queria feliz!

+.+

-Saia!-ele ordenou.

Ela balançou a cabeça.-Não!

-Saia!-ele gritou, ordenando novamente.

Ele iria se suicidar... Então ele iria embora.Iria deixar ela.

-Menina idiota!Sabe...-ele sorriu malicioso.-... Inuyasha, não era?Ah!Ele estava certo, nós yokais lobos, usamos as pessoas, nós, matamos as pessoas.-ele dizia com sarcasmo.

Kagome o olhou com pena.-Não... Você vai fazer uma besteira.

-Cale-se!-ele mandou.-Seu inseto insignificante.

-Você vai se matar não é?

-Sim, é só você ir embora.-ele disse vitorioso.

+.+

Não.Era verdade!

Ayame quase caiu da árvore.Ela sentia, ela conseguia perceber as intenções de Kouga.E ele realmente, estava pensando em se matar, era só Kagome ir embora.

-Ele não quer mais adiar, nada.Por favor, Kagome, salve meu Kouga.-ela pediu abrindo suas asas.-Por favor, por favor.-ela estava desesperada.

+.+

Ela limpou as próprias lágrimas.

E se aproximou dele.

Bem forte, para que ele não conseguisse se soltar.Bem, com certeza ele iria conseguir... Mas, isso não importava.

-Nunca vou deixar você partir.-ela disse.-Não quero mais perder alguém, que amo.-ela disse sem pensar.

"Ama..." Kouga não sabia o que falar.Tentava resistir ao forte abraço dela, mas, ele também resistia em não abraça-la.

-Então, se você quer se matar, mate me primeiro.-ela pediu, olhando bem fundo nos olhos dele.

-Como?-ele ficou confuso.

-Mate-me primeiro.

-Por quê?-ele disse também encarando os olhos dela.

-Para que eu possa impedir, de você se encontrar com Ayame.

-Seria impossível.Pois, eu vou me matar também.

-Mas, se você o fizer e eu já estar morta, poderei lhe impedir de encontra Ayame.

O que Kagome queria dizer com isso?

Continua...

*****

Oi!

Eu demorei, não é mesmo?

Desculpem... Mas, eu fiquei animada com tantos comentários.

^^

Muito mesmo!

Muitíssimo obrigado, por tudo.

Eu estou tão feliz.

Que postei dois cap.

Sim dois!

Por isso, a demora!

Para trazer dois cap. Fresquinhos para vocês!

^^v

Agora sobre a fic...

Eu não sei se alguém percebeu, acho que não, pois, não cheguei a receber nenhum comentário falando sobre isso...

Mas, o segredo de Kouga, foi revelado.

Não sei mesmo se alguém, percebeu.Mas, eu estava jogando alguns papinhos de alguns planos de Kouga e alguns cap.

Bem, acho que passaram despercebidos.

.

Bem, esse é o plano dele, o próprio suicídio.

Horrível, não?E Kagome, o que vai acontecer com ela?

Nada de esperar uma semana para ler o próximo cap.Pois, ele está aqui!

Juntinho deste!

Bjus

Dani


	8. cap8

**_A dor de uma perda!_**
    
    And I'd give up forever to touch you
    
    E eu desistiria da eternidade para tocá-la
    
    'Cause I know that you feel me somehow
    
    Pois eu sei que você me sente de alguma maneira
    
    You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be
    
    Você é o mais perto do paraíso do que eu jamais estarei
    
    And I don't want to go home right now
    
    E eu não quero ir para casa agora

**Kouga não conseguiu.E abraçou Kagome de volta.**

**Ele não sabia explicar o que estava sentindo.Mas, sabia que se matar não seria uma boa solução.Já que, ele queria agora, ficar ao lado de Kagome.**

**Mas, se ele amava tanto Ayame, por que desejar ficar ao lado de Kagome?**

**Ele tocou suavemente a face dela.**

**-Eu não quero te perder.-ele falou fechando os olhos.-Não quero perder mais alguém.**

**-Por favor, me escute.Não faça essa bobagem.Eu lhe imploro.Não me deixe.-ela disse murmurando.**

**Ela o abraçou mais forte.**

**-Você é tudo pra mim.-ele cochichou ao ouvido dela.E ela sentiu um arrepio na espinha.**

**"Perdão Ayame... Eu não sei se quero, realmente, te encontrar" Ele pensou.**

**Naquele instante ele esqueceu dela.Não desejava ir para o lado de Ayame, não conseguia desistir de tudo e saber que Kagome, não estaria ao seu lado.**

**-Eu gosto tanto de você.-ela disse em seu tom normal de voz.-Mas, por favor, não me deixei.**

**Ele queria desistir de todos os seus planos.E ficar ao lado dela.**

**Ficar ao lado de Kagome.**

**-Eu não sei...-ele disse aproximando seus lábios dos dela.-... Se realmente, quero deixar você e ir ao encontro de Ayame.Não sei se quero te perder.**
    
    And all I can taste is this moment
    
    E tudo que eu sinto é este momento
    
    And all I can breathe is your life
    
    E tudo que eu respiro é a sua vida
    
    'Cause sooner or later it's over
    
    Porque mais cedo ou mais tarde isso irá acabar
    
    I just don't want to miss you tonight
    
    E eu não quero sentir a sua falta essa noite

**-Mas, tenho tanto medo de te perder.Como eu perdi Ayame.-ele ia aproximando os lábios cada vez mais dos dela.-Eu tenho medo de fraquejar.Tenho medo de errar novamente.**

**-Kouga...**

**-Eu não sei se poderemos, realmente, ficar juntos.Uma humana e um yokai...**

**-Eu não gosto de você, por você ser yokai ou humano.Eu apenas, gosto do Kouga.-ela disse sorrindo.Um sorriso muito meigo.Que o fazia derreter por dentro.Ele estava tão confuso.Entre este e outro mundo.Estava se perdendo, essa união seria algum dia abençoada?**

**Isso estava certo?**

**Isso estava errado?**

**Por que ninguém dava uma luz?Onde estavam suas respostas?**

**Entretanto, nada importava.**

**A não ser este momento.**

**-Eu te amo!-ela finalmente, falou.**

**Ele ficou surpreso por ouvir tais palavras.**

**-Eu te amo!-ela sentiu seu coração disparar.-Se isso lhe faz acreditar que vale a pena, então, eu te amo.**

**-Então, se não, valesse não me amaria?**

**-Claro que amaria.Pois, eu te amo, agora e depois.**

**Ele a beijou.**

**Ela não queria que ele fosse.Não queria o perder.Ele a queria ao seu lado.Pois, no fundo sabia que iria se arrepender se, se matasse.Iria se arrepender de deixa-la.**

**Mas, e Ayame?**

**Ele não queria naquele momento lembrar dela.**

**Ele apenas queria um instante de Kouga e Kagome.**

**Não de Kouga, Ayame, Inuyasha e Kagome.**

**Apenas, um instante para eles dois.Somente eles dois.**
    
    And I don't want the world to see me
    
    E eu não quero que o mundo me veja
    
    'Cause I don't think that they'd understand
    
    Porque eu não acho que eles entenderiam
    
    When everything's made to be broken
    
    Quando tudo é feito para não durar
    
    I just want you to know who I am
    
    Eu só quero que você saiba quem eu sou

**Ele a beijou com toda paixão que encontrou dentro de si.E ela também.**

**-Se você estiver ao meu lado nada mais me importa.-ele disse após, o beijo.**

**Ela piscou se surpreendendo por escutar isso.**

**-Porque você é meu mundo.-ele continuou.-è a única coisa que eu tenho.A qual é a mais valiosa também.**

**Sim, ela era seu tesouro.Porém, para que, tentar achar o mapa se o tesouro já estava ao seu lado?**

**Por que complicar tanto, complicar tudo?**

**-Então, se você estiver ao meu lado, e nunca me deixar... Estará tudo bem.**

**O resto do mundo nada mais valia.**

**Que todos fossem para o espaço.Ele não queria agora recordar que Ayame havia morrido.Como ela não queria recordar que Inuyasha havia a deixado.**

**O que só importava, naquela tarde, era somente, os dois.**

**-Nunca o deixarei.-ela prometeu.-Se você não me deixar.-completou.**

**-Então, você vai estar sempre ao meu lado.**
    
    And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming
    
    E você não pode lutar contra as lágrimas que não estão vindo
    
    Or the moment of truth in your lies
    
    Ou o momento da verdade em suas mentiras
    
    When everything feels like the movies
    
    Quando tudo parece como nos filmes
    
    Yeah you bleed just to know you're alive
    
    É, você sangra só para saber que está vivo.
    
    **Eles eram dois cúmplices.**
    
    **Seria um erro tudo aquilo até agora ocorrido?**
    
    **Seria um erro jurarem coisas, após, descobrirem algo tão grave?**
    
    **Eles eram pecadores?**
    
    **Não sabiam...**
    
    **Simplesmente nem idéia faziam.**
    
    **Ele a pegou no colo.**
    
    **Poderia ser um momento melancólico, onde os dois corações atordoados estavam à beira da loucura.**
    
    **Apesar de evitar, Kagome ainda pensava que ele poderia se matar... Pensava que o perderia.**
    
    **E também não agüentaria o perder...**
    
    **-Kouga?-ela disse nos braços dele.-Nunca mais pense em se suicidar...**
    
    **-Se você estiver comigo, não precisará se preocupar.**
    
    **Ele a carregava pelo corredor de seu apartamento.**
    
    **Abriu uma porta.Onde a cama era forrada com um pano negro.**
    
    **-Este é meu quarto.Prometi nunca deixar ninguém entrar aqui sem ser alguém que eu ame.**
    
    **Sim, ele antes amava Ayame.Agora não sabia se a amava tanto assim.**
    
    **Pois, Kagome estava ali.Em seus braços.**
    
    **E não foi ela que entrou sem permissão, ele a levara.**
    
    **Ele a beijou.Depositando a sobre a cama.**
    
    And I don't want the world to see me
    
    E eu não quero que o mundo me veja
    
    'Cause I don't think that they'd understand
    
    Porque eu não acho que eles entenderiam
    
    When everything's made to be broken
    
    Quando tudo é feito para não durar
    
    I just want you to know who I am
    
    Eu só quero que você saiba quem eu sou
    
    **Ela enlaçou o pescoço dele com seus braços.**
    
    **-Eu amo você.-ela sussurrou.**
    
    **-Talvez... Eu também te ame.**
    
    **Ela sorriu.-Eu desejo que sim.**
    
    **Ele não sabia se realmente a amava.Era algo tão estranho.Mal se conheciam ainda.**
    
    **Mas, era como se, se conhecessem há séculos.**
    
    **Ele beijou a boca dela.**
    
    **Um beijou simples.Para que depois, começasse outro apaixonado.E vários outros.**
    
    And I don't want the world to see me
    
    E eu não quero que o mundo me veja
    
    'Cause I don't think that they'd understand
    
    Porque eu não acho que eles entenderiam
    
    When everything's made to be broken
    
    Quando tudo é feito para não durar
    
    I just want you to know who I am
    
    Eu só quero que você saiba quem eu sou
    
    **Ayame tinha sido esquecida.**
    
    **Inuyasha foi apagado.**
    
    **Só existiam eles, somente eles, no mundo.**
    
    **Entre beijos e caricias.**
    
    **A mão dele deslizava pelo corpo dela.Enquanto as mãos delas passeavam pelas costas dele.**
    
    **-Mas...-ela começou.**
    
    **-Xiu!-ele disse colocando o dedo indicador sobre os lábios dela.-Esqueça do mundo... Porque agora só importa a nós... Ou você...?**
    
    **-Não.Esqueceu?-ela disse sorrindo.-Eu amo você.**
    
    **Ele beijou o pescoço dela.**
    
    **Finalmente, haviam esquecido, tanto de suas outras paixões, como que ele era um yokai e ela era uma humana.**
    
    And I don't want the world to see me
    
    E eu não quero que o mundo me veja
    
    'Cause I don't think that they'd understand
    
    Porque eu não acho que eles entenderiam
    
    When everything's made to be broken
    
    Quando tudo é feito para não durar
    
    I just want you to know who I am
    
    Eu só quero que você saiba quem eu sou
    
    **Entre beijos e abraços.**
    
    **Caricias e juras de amor.**
    
    **Um se entregava ao outro.**
    
    **Não importava se estava certo.Não importando se estava errado.**
    
    **Eram apenas, dois apaixonados.**
    
    **Amantes, que queriam passar seus limites.E enfrentar novos desafios.**
    
    **Porque nesse mundo, nesse momento, nesse mundo, agora, só havia ele e ela.E nenhum cúmplice... **
    
    **Ou talvez, até tivesse.Mas, eles não se importavam.**
    
    **Não se importavam com mais nada.**
    
    I just want you to know who I am
    
    Eu só quero que você saiba quem eu sou
    
    I just want you to know who I am
    
    Eu só quero que você saiba quem eu sou
    
    I just want you to know who I am
    
    Eu só quero que você saiba quem eu sou****
    
    **Kagome e Kouga.**
    
    **Talvez, ainda não se conheciam como deveriam.**
    
    **Talvez, aquilo fosse um erro.Um erro muito grave.**
    
    **Mas, as conseqüências iriam vir mais tarde.**
    
    **E depois, poderiam se arrepender.**
    
    **Mas, se o que desejavam, o que fosse falado, se realizasse.E eles lutassem por tal ato.**
    
    **Tudo com certeza estaria bem.**
    
    **Continua...**
    
    **********
    
    **Olá, novamente!**
    
    **Eu só passei aqui para dizer, sobre a música.**
    
    **Iris-Goo Goo Dolls.**
    
    **^^**
    
    **Ok?**
    
    **Bem, beijocas.**
    
    **Dani**


	9. cap9

**_A dor de uma perda!_**

**Kagome abriu os olhos lentamente.**

**Olhou ao seu redor… **

**Estava em um quarto que não era o seu, em uma cama que não era sua...****Os lençóis eram negros... **

**E o lugar tinha uma aparência sinistra.****Levantou-se, apenas, para deparar se que estava nua.****Cobriu-se com o lençol.**

**E procurou suas vestes.****As achou sobre uma poltrona.****Em um piscar de olhos se trocou.****Saiu do quarto...**

** Lembrando de tudo que tinha ocorrido...****Sorriu.****Caminhou até a cozinha, lá estava Kouga.**

**-Enfim, acordou.-ele disse colocando sobre a mesa duas xícaras.**

**Ela não falou nada.**

**-Sente-se.-ele disse empurrando a cadeira para que ela se sentasse.Ela o fez.**

**-vejo que hoje está alegre.-ela comentou, não resistindo e pegando um pedaço de bolo.****Ele aproximou o rosto do dela.**

**-è simples... Eu tenho você.-ele a beijou.****Ela corou com o que ele disse.Mas, mesmo assim... Respondeu:**

**-E eu tenho você.****.****"Kouga..." Ela pensou.****Fora tão duro e tão... Complicado, ver que seu Kouga estava a esquecendo.****Sua única missão era fazer ele desistir de morrer.**

**Mas, no fundo ela queria que ele o fizesse.****Queria que ele viesse ao seu encontro novamente, mesmo que ela tivesse que deixar o paraíso, e entrar pelos portões do inferno.****Mas...****Não!**

**Ela tinha prometido o fazer desistir.Bem, não o fazer desistir.Mas... Que ele se aproximasse de Kagome.Pois, ela poderia evitar tal tragédia.****Entretanto, uma imensa dor nascia em seu peito.****Seu coração parecia ter despedaçado.E o mundo ter acabado no mesmo instante.**

**Como ela?Como Ayame...?Um anjo tão puro como eles tinham dito, podia sentir inveja, ciúmes, raiva e ódio... Tudo ao mesmo tempo?****.****Kouga e Kagome tomavam seu café.Divertidos, conversando e realmente parecendo se amar.****Kouga sorria tão feliz... Não se lembrava de ter sorrido assim, ao lado de Ayame.****_Ayame..._********..Flash back..**

**-Eu não agüento mais!-a yokai de olhos verdes penetrantes gritou enfurecida.Usava uma camisola azul.**

**-Como?-perguntou o yokai de olhos azuis, o qual estava sentado na mesa tomando seu café.**

**-Como?Eu não agüento essa nossa vida!-ela gritava.**

**-Eu não entendo Ayame.-ele disse se levantando.**

**-Não dá!Nossa vida não dá mais certo!-ela se lamentava.Estava com os olhos cheios de lágrimas.**

**-Como assim?-ele disse se aproximando dela.**

**-Não chegue perto de mim.-ela falou triste.-Você... Você só pensa no trabalho.Trabalho e Trabalho!**

**-Não é bem assim.-ele disse voltando a se aproximar.Mesmo ela dizendo que não.**

**- "Não é bem assim?" -ela repetiu o interrogando.-Kouga... Eu te amo!Mas... Há quanto tempo não ouço você dizer o mesmo?-ela deixou uma lágrima rolar por seu rosto.-Você me ama?Ou esse seu amor se apagou e agora é um amor platônico o meu?**

**-Que pergunta mais besta!-ele a encarou.-è claro que te amo.**

**-Parecia mais que amava seu trabalho... Há quanto tempo você chega cansado demais para mim?Há quanto tempo?-ela falava melancólica.**

**-Pare de falar besteiras.-ele estava começando a se irritar.**

**Ela caminhou até a porta.Pegou as chaves do carro.E antes de abri-la e ir olhou para ele.**

**-Kouga... Devemos dar um tempo.Para colocarmos a cabeça no lugar... Não agüento mais minha vida.-dizendo isso ela foi embora.**

**..Fim..****Kouga não conseguiu o dia do acidente invadia sua mente... Mas, como...?Ele deveria deixar isso como uma lembrança ruim...****..Flash Back..**

**O cheiro de sangue... O mesmo carro...**

**Não podia ser!**

**Ele não queria acreditar.**

**Entrou multidão adentro.**

**Muitos policiais tentaram o afastar mais foi em vão.**

**-Eu não acredito!-ele dizia com lágrimas nos olhos.**

**-Meu senhor se afaste!-pediu um policial segurando o braço dele.**

**Kouga tirou o braço do policial de cima de seu braço.**

**-Ayame... È mentira.-ele se agachou perto do corpo coberto pelo pano.**

**-Senhor...-o policial o chamou.**

**-Me deixa!-falou olhando o policial com raiva e mostrando seus caninos.**

**O policial com medo se afastou e foi ajudar os outros policiais a afastar os repórteres.**

**Kouga recuou um pouco, mas, tirou o pano de cima do corpo de Ayame.-è mentira!-gritou.**

**Abraçou Ayame, que apesar, de tantos cortes não estava desfigurada.**

**-Perdão!-ele chorava.-Perdão!-repetiu.**

**Afastou se um pouco e beijou Ayame.**

**Não são assim em filmes, novelas, livros?**

**Por que ela não voltava a viver?**

**Por quê?**

**-Eu te amo!-a deitou e a cobriu.Tirou a aliança...**

**..Fim..**

**Não conseguia evitar...****As lágrimas nasciam de seus olhos uma atrás da outra, escorrendo por sua face.****Estava errado em trazer Kagome para sua casa?****Olhou a sua frente, onde estava Kagome...?**

**Conseguia sentir o cheiro dela!Mas, estava tão entorpecido com seus pensamentos, não conseguia saber onde ela estava.****Sentiu alguém abraça-lo por trás, olhou.****Era ela...****Sua pequena.**

**Era Kagome.****-Lembrou dela?-ela perguntou docemente, o abraçando mais forte.****-Eu lembrei do dia...Do acidente.-ele disse se virando para encara-la.****Ela tocou a face dele.-Tudo bem!Sãos suas memórias, umas lembranças tristes, mas, nunca esqueça das lembranças alegres, que teve com ela.****-Obrigada, por ser você, Kagome.-ele disse retribuindo o abraço.****Kagome fechou os olhos, esperando os seus lábios tocarem os dele.****E assim foi...****.****Ayame observava tudo pela janela...****A dor aumentava a cada instante.****"dio****Raiva****Ciúmes****Inveja****Tudo ia se amontoando dentro de seu coração.****Não deveria ter aceitado essa missão.****Deveria ter evitado...****Mas, foi tão tola.****.****-Kouga que horas são?-perguntou Kagome sorrindo.****-Dez...-ele disse.****-Que!Dez da noite!Minha mãe vai me matar e...-Kagome olhou para a janela, tudo estava claro.-Tem certeza que é dez da noite?**

**-Não... È Dez da manhã!-ele disse malicioso.****-Ah!Eu sou tão burra... Eu tomo café-de-manhã e... Acho que é noite!Ah...-ela começou a berrar.****-Calma...-ele disse a segurando com mais força.-Eu acompanho você e... Quem sabe sua mãe não me convida para almoçar lá...-ele insinuou**

**.****-Sei... Kouga está se auto-convidando?-ela perguntou encarando os olhos azuis dele.****-Talvez sim... Talvez não...**

**-Tá...-ela deu um beijo rápido nos lábios dele.-Vá vestir algo mais decente.-disse olhando para o peito desnudo dele.-Ou preferi ir assim, com só essa calça... Nesse frio?**

**-Certo, certo...Deixo ir lá me trocar.-ele disse indo pro quarto.****-Eu vou estar na sala te esperando.-ela avisou.****.****Silêncio...****Medo...****Escuridão...****Ayame fechou os olhos, conseguia escutar seu coração pulsando.****Suas asas foram se despedaçando.****Uma pena atrás da outra...****.**

**-Pronto!-ele exclamou.-Vamos?****-Claro.-ela respondeu sorrindo.****Ele pegou sua carteira colocou no bolso.****Saíram juntos do apartamento e ele fechou a porta.Guardando a chave na carteira, a carteira novamente no bolso.****Desceram o elevador.****E saíram do prédio.****Estava começando a nevar.O inverno desta vez parecia que não iria acabar.**

**Kagome e Kouga se deram as mãos.E começaram a andar de mãos dadas.****.****Ayame sentiu muito frio...****-Frio... Socorro...-ela murmurou.****Suas penas caiam uma a uma.****Olhou para os lados... **

**A última pena.**

**Viu ela se desprender...****Não tinha mais asas.****.****Kouga olhou a sua frente... Uma pena.****Igual a da outra vez.****Ele esticou a mão e a pegou.****-Que pena linda!-exclamou Kagome.**

**Kouga tirou da carteira a outra pena.****-São iguais...-disse ele.****Tudo estava tão confuso.****-Kouga olha!-gritou Kagome.****Mas, não só ela...****Várias outras pessoas que pela rua estavam.****.****Ayame foi caindo...****Caindo...****Sentiu o chão de cimento sob suas costas.****Passou a mão na cabeça.****Sangue...****Por seu rosto...****Sangue...****Estava cheia de machucados por todo corpo.**

**Não podia ser.****Estava como no dia do acidente.****Estava...****O que ela faria?****Olhou para seu lado.Tantas pessoas a observavam... ****E Kouga!****Kouga!****.****-Ayame!-ele gritou.****Kagome ficou branca era impossível ela havia morrido...****Tinha mostrado o enterro na tv.****Ela tinha visto.**

**Não podia ser!****Ayame havia voltado!****.****Ayame viu ao lado de Kouga, Kagome.****Levantou-se.**

**-Maldita...-ela berrou.****E viu Kagome sentir um arrepio.****Também sua aparência não deveria ser das melhores.****Pronto...****Ela se tornou um anjo caído.****Perdido entre o céu e a terra...**

**-Maldita Kagome!-ela berrou novamente.****Sentiu uma dor nas costas e...****Asas, asas negras nasceram.****Seus olhos verdes se tornaram vermelho sangue.****E seus machucados se cicatrizaram.**

**O espanto no olhar das pessoas era maravilhoso e o melhor...****O olhar confuso e aterrorizado de Kagome.**

**Claro o olhar de Kouga também estava ótimo.****Avançou em Kagome, suas unhas erram garras afiadas.**

**Segurou com as duas mãos o pescoço de Kagome.****A enforcando.****Caiu sobre ela, no frio chão.**

**-Eu vou acabar com você!-ela berrou e logo após, soltou uma gargalhada, satisfeita.**

**Continua...****...**

**Oi!**

**Demorei um bocado, mas, eu tb estou fazendo uma fic de Harry Potter, e precisava mesmo atualiza-la.****Bem, obrigada á:****Lily-Fiko taum feliz que goste da minha fic.Continue a ler e a comentar.B-jus****Himeno.-Surpreendi desta vez?Eu amo surpreender as pessoas, com minhas histórias completamente se lógicas.Tomara q vc tenha gostado.B-jus****Alize.-Valeu pelo comentário, continue mandado, pls.Torço que tenha gostado desse cap. B-jus.****Hmmm...****Ayame um anjo-caído.****Perdida entre os próprios sentimentos.****Ela matara Kagome?****O que Kouga fará?****E agora?****Bem, só nos próximos cap.****Bjos****Até mais****Dani**


	10. cap10

**_A dor de uma perda!_**

**Desespero...****Lágrimas escorriam...****Sussurros...****Gritos...****E quanto mais Kagome tentava se soltar de Ayame mais forte ela a pressionava contra o chão e mais apertava seu pescoço.****Kouga mandou Ayame parar.****Mas, ela estava cega por uma vingança que não deveria valer a pena.E que não iria valer a pena...****Kagome bateu a mão no rosto de Ayame.Segurou o queixo desta... E começou a empurrar.****Ayame acabou saindo de cima de Kagome.****Kagome levantou-se... Ofegante.****E começou a correr.****Kouga não sabia o que fazer.****Estava perdido.****Kagome corria, enquanto Ayame a seguia voando baixo.****-Fuja pequena...-Ayame disse com um sorriso maldoso nos lábios.-Fuja... Mas, não pode me abater.Não irá me vencer.Pois...-ela disse calma.Alcançou Kagome.E a segurou pelo braço.-...Meu espírito só descansará quando seu sangue cobrir minhas mãos.-ela falou sorrindo mais ainda.Começou a voar e assim, levando Kagome.Que ficou desesperada ao se ver tão longe do chão.****Algumas pessoas saíram correndo, outras até ficaram observando.Kouga não sabia o que fazer, ele estava confuso.****Ayame segurou Kagome pelo colarinho da blusa.-Menina idiota... Acha que pode ser do meu Kouga!****Raiva... Como ela podia sentir tanta raiva de Kagome?Ayame não era assim... Nunca tinha sido assim.E nunca havia sentido ciúmes... Mas, como dizem:****"Sempre há uma primeira vez para tudo".****Ayame encarou o olhar de Kagome.E sentiu mais ódio dentro de si ao ver aqueles olhos com pena dela.****-Sua idiota!-ela levantou Kagome mais alto.As asas batiam e derrubavam penas negras.-Dê seu último suspiro.-murmurou.****Kagome mesmo com muita dificuldade tocou o rosto de Ayame.-Que sua alma seja perdoada... Pois, o ódio é um sentimento cego.Nunca quis roubar nada de você.Nunca quis lhe magoar.-ela dizia rápido.****-Eu não acredito em suas palavras!-ela berrou.****Kouga piscou os olhos encarando ambas sobrevoando ali perto.****Suspirou.****-Solte Ayame.A solte!-ele pediu.****Ayame desceu um pouco ainda segurando Kagome, encarou Kouga mais de perto.-Por que eu deveria fazer isso?Eu quero a morte dela, por roubar o que é meu!****-Você quer mata-la por o que é seu... E o que é seu?-ele perguntou paciente.Sentindo uma dor tão grande dentro do peito.Ali não era sua Ayame.****-Você!-ela exclamou.****-Então...-ele estendeu a mão.-...Leve-me e deixe Kagome.****-Mas, se eu te levar... Sou um anjo caído, meu amor.-ela disse em um sussurro.-Posso ser condenada a ir para o inferno.****-Então, me leve junto de ti.E eu vou para o inferno com você.****-Não!-Kagome gritou.-Não vou deixar, não vou!****-Cale-se.-Ayame ordenou.-Você não é nada comparada a mim.-ela murmurou e em um empurro derrubou Kagome no chão.A qual acabou se machucando um pouco, nada grave, apenas, arranhões.Pois, ela derrapou.****Kouga estendeu a mão.-Pronto... Agora você pode ir comigo para o inferno.-olhou triste para Kagome e voltou logo, o olhar para Ayame.****-Não!-Kagome se levantou com dificuldade.-Eu não quero... Eu quero você ao meu lado.Eu...****-Fique quieta!-Ayame disse segurando as mãos de Kouga.-Eu amo você.-ela falou sorrindo ao encarar aqueles olhos azuis.****Ele olhou para Kagome.-Não sei... Eu não sei se amo você.****.****Ayame esbugalhou os olhos.-Não me ama mais?****-Tantas coisas aconteceram...****-Não me ama?-ela gritou.****Kagome a encarou com pena.Como todos ali.****Suas asas novamente foram se despedaçando, e ela caiu sobre o chão.Agora com um vestido negro, e um véu sobre a cabeça, o qual cobria até a metade do rosto, deixando a mostra somente a boca.****As penas estavam a sua volta e em suas costas, no tecido do vestido havia dois rasgos, os quais mostravam na pele dela duas cicatrizes na vertical.**I'm so tired of being here(Estou tão cansada de estar aqui)Suppressed by all of my childish fears(Reprimida por todos os meus medos infantis)And if you have to leave(E se você tiver que ir)I wish that you would just leave(Eu desejo que você vá)Because your presence still lingers here(Porque a sua presença ainda persiste aqui)And it won't leave me alone (E isso não vai me deixar sozinha) **As lágrimas nasceram nos olhos de Ayame.E uma dor profunda invadiu seu peito.E quando fitou Kagome com tantos arranhões, e com uma marca vermelha no pescoço de tanto que apertara se sentiu o pior ser que podia existir.****E após, olhar Kagome viu Kouga, a sua frente, a encarando como todos ali encaravam... Com dó!****O que fez seu medo aumentar.Um medo que existia em seu coração.****Um arrepio.****Por que não podia deixar Kouga viver sua vida em paz?****Por que teve que errar desse jeito?**These wounds won't seem to heal(Essas feridas não vão cicatrizar)This pain is just too real(Essa dor é bem real)There's just too much that time cannot erase(Há muita coisa que o tempo não pode apagar) **As lembranças do dia de sua morte invadiram sua mente, como um raio.****A dor aumentava.E nada ela podia fazer.E quanto mais encarava Kouga, mas, se sentia culpada.****"Não sei... Eu não sei se amo você".****As palavras dele voltaram.E sua angustia apenas, piorou.****Ele não a amava mais... Até amava.****Mas, não como antes.****Pois, Kagome estava viva.E ela agora era apenas uma lembrança.**When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears(Quando você chorasse eu ia limpar todas as suas lágrimas)When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears(Quando você gritasse eu lutaria contra todos os seus medos)And I've held your hand through all of these years(Eu seguraria a sua mão durante todos esses anos)But you still have all of me(Mas você ainda tem tudo de mim) **Ela o encarou.Os olhos cheios de lágrimas.****Ela não podia negar... Que não importasse o que realmente acontecesse, ele sempre teria o coração dela.****E as imagens do último dia de sua vida vinham em sua mente novamente.****Ela pensava como tudo pode terminar daquele jeito.E se ela tivesse tido mais paciência, tudo pudesse ser diferente...****E quanto mais passava o tempo.Mais ela pertencia a ele.****E quanto mais passava o tempo.Menos ele pertencia a ela.**You used to captivate me(Você me cativou)By your resonating light(Com sua vida ressonante)But now I'm bound by the life you left behind(Agora eu estou destinada à vida que você deixou para trás)Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams(Seu rosto freqüenta meus sonhos alegres)Your voice it chased away all the sanity in me(Sua voz persegue toda a sanidade em mim) **Ver ele junto de Kagome a deixava acabada.****Pois, mesmo inconsciente ele era dela para sempre.Viveram tão felizes.E todos as noites em que seus sonhos eram bons eram os quais ele pertencia.Os quais eles estavam se amando.****Vê-lo ali perto de outra fazia se descontrolar.****E agora se arrependia pelo que tinha feito há pouco.**These wounds won't seem to heal(Essas feridas não vão cicatrizar)This pain is just too real(Essa dor é bem real)There's just too much that time cannot erase(Há muita coisa que o tempo não pode apagar) **E a dor aumentava.****Ela com muita dificuldade se levantou.****E a dor também.Chegando a fazer seu coração palpitar a certo ponto de explodir.****-Não me ama.-afirmou.****-Eu estou confuso.-ele murmurou.****-Perdoe-me...-ela disse triste.****E as feridas dentro de seu coração começaram a sangrar.**When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears(Quando você chorasse eu ia limpar todas as suas lágrimas)When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears(Quando você gritasse eu lutaria contra todos os seus medos)And I've held your hand through all of these years(Eu seguraria a sua mão durante todos esses anos)But you still have all of me(Mas você ainda tem tudo de mim) **-Não importa onde esteja.Sempre conte comigo.Pois, eu sou sua para sempre.Não importa como esteja.Eu estarei ao seu lado.Não importa nada.Pois, eu quero te proteger.-ela disse com a voz fraca.****-Ayame... Eu te perdôo.Eu...****Ela tocou a face dele.E desejando que tudo não fosse esquecido o beijou.****Sumindo aos poucos.****-Eu te amo.-murmurou.****E isso foi à única coisa que ali todos escutaram, antes dela sumir por completo.****.****Ayame suspirou.Enquanto, sentiu suas asas brancas e puras renascerem.****Olhou a sua volta enquanto, via outros anjos brincarem sobre as nuvens, mais lindas que já vira.****-Eu sei... Todos podem ser perdoados.Todos podem ter outra chance.-ela sorriu.-Kouga me perdôo, Kagome me perdôo.Apesar, de ninguém que ali estavam, além, deles, lembrarem do que aconteceu, no fundo eles me perdoaram.-ela respirou fundo antes de continuar.-Eu perdôo você Kouga.Pois, eu errei ao ter dito que iria pensar.Eu teria que ter conversado com você e dado chances de você se explicar ao menos.Mas aí tudo estaria diferente, ou igual à antes.-ela colocou a mão sobre o peito, simbolizando o lugar onde se encontra o coração.-A dor vai aumentando.Não importa o que se faça.Pois, quando se perde alguém.Não importa a forma, é difícil superar.Por isso, Kouga, eu lhe perdôo como você me perdoa.E todos nós podemos ter uma outra chance de ser feliz.**I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone(Eu tenho tentado me conformar de que você não está mais aqui)And though you're still with me(Mas penso que você ainda está comigo)I've been alone all along(Eu tenho estado sozinha todo esse tempo)**Continua...****...****Oi!Eu sei demorei muito para postar.Bem, desculpem...****Ei!****O que acharam desse cap.?****Continuem postando coments...****Bem, obrigada á:****Miaka.-valeu pelo comentário, continue postando, por favor.Obrigado!Beijos****Himeno.-Valeu!Eu amo surpreender... E bem, a fic está no fim sim... Só precisamos resolver o caso chamado Inuyasha...-rs-.Obrigado!Mesmo q demore continue postando comentários.****Bem, a musica é: My immortal****Do Evanescence.****Musika q amu muito.****Valeu!****B-jokas****Dani**


	11. cap11

**_A dor de uma perda!_**

**Kagome estava impaciente, Kouga estava demorando demais.Ela estava só em casa.****E quanto mais ele demorava mais impaciente ficava.Escutou a campainha e não hesitou ao ir a porta, a abrindo e sorrindo feliz.Um sorriso que pouco durou ao ver quem realmente, era...**

**-O que faz aqui?-perguntou raivosa.**

**-Eu...-ele tentou e não conseguiu.Nada saiu.**

**-Fale logo e vá embora.-ela ordenou.**

**-Kagome...**

**-Fale!Ou já não bastou a humilhação e dor que fez sentir?-ela bateu o pé no chão com força.**

**-Eu não queria.**

**-Queria sim, Inuyasha.-ela falou cheia de ódio.**

**-Mas, lhe ver ao lado daquele lobo.**

**-Kouga, é Kouga.E ele é maravilhoso.**

**-Não... Eu... Sinto-me horrível.Eu pensei um pouco e...**

**-Diga.-ela ordenou outra vez.**

**-Imploro seu perdão.-desabafou.-Apesar, de eu ter lhe deixado, tenho um carinho muito grande por você.-ele abaixou a cabeça, colocou a mão no bolso e deste tirou uma foto.-Essa foto... Eu não consigo jogar fora, porque não consigo te esquecer.**

**Kagome suspirou e pegou a foto.E a rasgou... Na frente dele.Ele não agüentou caiu de joelhos, estava acabado.****Ela entrou, mas, não trancou a porta.E voltou segurando outra foto, uma em que ela e ele estavam tão felizes...**

**-Eu quero que fique com uma lembrança minha.-ela disse se ajoelhando.-Não uma foto amassada, mas, uma em boa qualidade e com sorriso nos lábios de ambos.**

**-Mas é sua!-ele exclamou atônito.****-Não, agora é sua.E eu tenho outra igual.-ela falou sorrindo.E o abraçou.**

**-Você é um anjo...-ele murmurou se afastando dela.****Ela tocou a face dele.**

**-Seremos amigos, agora?**

**Ele aproximou seus lábios dos dela.****-Sim.-sussurrou.****Ela riu.**

**Ele acenou um "tchau".-Hoje Kikyou chega.Vou busca-la.Até.****-Até!-ela exclamou o vendo ir embora.****Confessava sentir um pingo de ciúmes, pois, antes de estar com Kouga.Amava profundamente, Inuyasha.****Mas, agora... Tudo passou.E Kouga era maravilhoso, ela o amava muito, mais muito mesmo.****-Olá!****-Kouga!-ela exclamou ao vê-lo.Correu até ele e o abraçou.****E é assim... O amor é tão complicado, ninguém o entende e por isso, é tão bom senti-lo.****Como algo que nos faz sofrer, pode no fim nos dar tantas recompensas?****Como o amor pode nos trazer tantas alegrias?****-Como vai meu anjo?-ele perguntou docemente.****Ela sorriu.-Melhor agora.****.****Inuyasha não agüentava mais...****Kikyou não aparecia, e isso o deixava frustrado.****-Kikyou... Cadê você?-ele sussurrou enquanto, a procurava.****Sentiu um aroma familiar e se virou em um impulso.****-Queria fazer, uma surpresa...-ela disse sorrindo.-Mas, você e esse seu nariz, nunca falham.****Ele a abraçou.-Eu sei...****Ela o beijou.-Senti sua falta.****-E você mal, sabe como senti a sua.****.****O tempo passou e já se havia se passados quatro meses desde de que tudo havia se arranjado.****-Kouga...-Kagome o chamou.Ela havia acabado de chegar, segurava um envelope nas mãos.****-Diga.-ele disse a encarando.Estavam na casa dele.****-Bem...-ela se sentou no sofá.-Sente-se.-pediu e ele obedeceu.****-Fale...****-Eu estou... Certo... Eu...****Kouga fechou os olhos.Sentindo o coração de Kagome palpitar... Mas...****-Eu estou...****-Grávida!-ele exclamou ao ouvir dois corações baterem.****-Sim.-ela disse balançando a cabeça.****Ele a pegou no colo.-Isso é maravilhoso!****Não importava se o filho deles seria um hanyou... Não deixaria de ser um ser vivo, que deveria ser amado e respeitado.****Ela o beijou.****-Eu amo você!-disse enquanto, ele a colocava no chão.****-Eu também.-ele sorriu.-Quantos meses ele tem?****-Já fazem dois...****Ele suspirou.-Kagome... Eu ia lhe dizer isso, hoje à noite, mas... Quer casar comigo?-disse se ajoelhando no chão.****Ela se agachou e o beijou.-Sim, sim, sim, sim, sim...-ela repetiu.****.****O casamento fora maravilhoso, casaram dois meses depois, do pedido.O tempo foi passando... Passando... E o bebê já havia nascido.****-Durma bem, meu querido.-disse Kagome dando um beijo na testa de seu nenê.****-Vamos...-murmurou Kouga.****Fecharam a porta do quarto e entraram no quarto da frente.****Deitaram-se na cama.****-Eu te amo.-ela murmurou dando um beijo doce nos lábios dele.****Ele a abraçou forte.-Obrigada, por tudo que me fez.Obrigada, Kagome.****-Eu que agradeço.****-Não...-ele colocou a mão sobre os lábios dela.-Sem você, eu teria cometido o pior erro da minha vida.****-Eu sei... E eu também.****.****A vida é assim...****Não importa a raça, a cor...****O amor transgredi barreiras, ultrapassa desafios e vence o ódio.****Uma vez disseram... Como o amor machuca, mas esqueceram de dizer, que senão, machucasse não seria amor.****Eu acredito nessas palavras.****Por isso, lute pela sua felicidade.****Nada se consegue de mão beijada.****Vença desafios.****E depois, veja como você foi forte.****Ás vezes, nós teremos perdas eu sei... ****Pois, é difícil suportar.****É difícil agüentar quando perdemos algo que amamos muito.****Aprender a conviver sentido a falta daquilo é péssimo.****Mas, todos nós...****Com ajuda de outros.****Podemos suportar, já que, somos todos fortes.****Podemos agüentar:****_A dor de uma perda!_********.**

**Fim**

**.****......**

**Acabou!****Bem, obrigada Himeno pelo seu comentário.****Desculpe a demora.****Eu enfrentei um bloqueio enorme.****Mal imagina como.****Não havia mais graça criar essa fic.****Mas, deixo claro que logo, haverá uma nova fic de Inuyasha minha.****Nome ainda não decidido.Mas, será Inu e Kag.****Obrigada!****E até mais!****Beijocas****Dani**


End file.
